


Mi hermano, mi protegido

by Mars_hylian



Series: Of Magic and Miracles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:22:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 26,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_hylian/pseuds/Mars_hylian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackelinne es una chica... nada ortodoxa. No es humana, pero debe aparentar serlo para poder proteger a su hermano Cedric Diggory, el Hufflepuff más valiente que haya pisado el colegio Hogwarts en muchos años.<br/>Al ser él uno de los campeones de Hogwarts, Jackelinne tendrá que estar muy atenta a los peligros que correrá su hermano durante las tres pruebas del torneo.<br/>Poco a poco tendrás más y más pistas sobre el origen y la verdadera naturaleza de esta chica. ¿Podrás adivinar su procedencia?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mi llegada a Hogwarts

Mi primer día en Hogwarts no fue nada mal. Digo, ser nueva en quinto año y que todos te miren algo raro por quedar en Hufflepuff no es fácil, pero al menos estaré cerca de mi hermano. Bueno, en realidad Cedric no es mi hermano, pero él no debe saberlo, no hasta que sea el momento adecuado.

A ti, mi querido lector, te daré un par de pistas acerca de mi para que puedas entender un poco mejor, pero el resto lo mencionaré más tarde. (Si eres algo fácil de impresionar... espera, ¿Por qué habría de decirte que dejes de leer? Bueno, solo prepárate) ¿Listo? Ok, aquí va: No soy del todo humana, y mi única misión es proteger a Cedric. Me complace anunciar que la única persona en el castillo que conoce mi verdadera identidad es el profesor Dumbledore, un humano bastante peculiar, nunca te aburrirás si lo tienes al lado.

 Gracias a él, el sombrero Seleccionador me asignó a Hufflepuff para estar cerca de mi hermano, pero aun hoy sigo con la duda de cuál hubiera sido mi casa si me hubiera inscrito en el colegio como un estudiante más.

En fin. Desde el primer día tuve que alejarme Chesire, mi gato. Su pelaje es completamente negro, así que no le sería difícil esconderse para vigilar a Cedric mientras yo debía asistir a las clases para aparentar ser una alumna del montón y permanecer encubierta.

La primera clase  fue Pociones. Siempre se me habían dado bien (Bueno, si quieres mi trabajo tienes que hacer bien una que otra poción) y parece que al maestro de pelo grasiento logré impresionarle, pues pareció que casi me dedicaba una sonrisa de ojos fríos por una sencilla poción de filtro de paz.

Creo que él mismo debió beberla, pues al parecer se molestaba con frecuencia al ver los desastres de pociones que preparaban algunos estudiantes. Si hubiera tenido tiempo me hubiera dedicado a ayudar a los pobres chicos, pero no podía detenerme para dar clases de pociones, tenía que estar pendiente de Cedric. Él era mi mayor prioridad.

La siguiente clase fue adivinación. Literalmente, los medios que utilizaba la profesora Trelawney para obtener un soplo del futuro eran bastante complicados y laboriosos. Yo ya me había acostumbrado a utilizar los procesos rápidos que los míos descubrieron hace ya muchos siglos, pero al ser los magos mortales no podían valerse de ningún otro medio.

Cuando acabó la clase me sentí aliviada. Era hora de almorzar, y estaba ansiosa de hablar con Cedric.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día?-me preguntó cuando me hubiere sentado a su lado.

-Nada mal -en parte era mentira, pero no podía explicarle por qué adivinación se me hacía tan aburrida-. Es algo diferente a mi antigua escuela, pero no tardaré en acostumbrarme.

-Me alegra mucho -respondió él con una hermosa sonrisa.

A pesar de que Cedric no era mi verdadero hermano le tenía mucho aprecio, y le quería como si lo fuera. Siempre me había encariñado mucho por las personas a las que protegía, y el momento de dejarlas ir era muy doloroso. (¿Qué, muy cursi?)

Tras el almuerzo tuve un rato libre, así que me dirigí a al torre de astronomía. Dumbledore me dijo que después de comer siempre estaba vacía, por lo que era el lugar idóneo para pensar.

Me senté con los pies colgando por el borde, observando el bosque prohibido a través de los barrotes que evitaban que los estudiantes cayeran muchos metros hacia un destino bastante desagradable.

Contemplé el cielo. Recordé a mi familia, bueno a mi verdadera familia. Mi madre estaría lidiando en alguna discusión de mis tíos, mi padre... Nadando, seguro. De repente recordé que debía ir a clase.

Llegué justo a tiempo para que Hagrid no notara mi retardo, y comenzamos la clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Transformaciones fue algo aburrida, ya que la profesora McGonagall solo nos explicó las reglas y nos hizo una pequeña demostración, pero ni siquiera me dejó tocar mi varita nueva.

La tenía desde una semana atrás, pero no podía dominar bien ni los hechizos más simples. Si no fuera buena con las pociones me habría sentido completamente inútil.

Nunca podré olvidar las palabras del señor Ollivander cuando me vendió mi varita.

-Veintiocho centímetros, laurel, flexible y... -el hombre se cortó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Si, señor? -pregunté, temiendo lo peor.

-Fibras de lengua de hidra...

-¿Perdón? -no podía creer lo que oía.

-Esta varita es muy antigua, seguramente fabricada por uno de los primeros ancestros en el negocio.

-¿Está seguro de que es hidra?, ¿no podría ser mas bien de dragón o algo así?

-Lo siento señorita, esta varita la ha elegido y es la adecuada para usted, incluso con lengua de hidra -soltó con un dejo de impaciencia.

¡Fabuloso! ¡Hidra! Odio esas cosas. Tienen cuellos delgados, largos y con anillos, todo lo que una estada pudiera desear, y una de las trampas más mortíferas que han existido jamás.

Pagué los 10 Galeones de oro y salí con una sonrisa nerviosa (Cedric no lo soportó y tuvo que tomarme una foto para burlase), pero yo tenía cosas más importantes en las qué pensar, como cuál sería el mejor caldero...


	2. Chapter 2

La voz de Albus Dumbledore me sacó del ensueño. Yo iba en camino hacia el Gran Comedor, pues ya era hora del banquete de bienvenida. Generalmente el banquete se hacía la noche en que los estudiantes llegaban a Hogwarts, pero ese año se había retrasado debido a..., bueno era un secreto.

—¿Cómo estás, Jackelinne?— Me preguntó el profesor con una sonrisa.

—Muy bien, señor, gracias —dije devolviendo el gesto.

—Disfruta del banquete, tenemos preparadas unas cuantas sorpresas —dijo, alejándose hacia el Gran Comedor.

¿Sorpresas? Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Recordé la advertencia que me había mandado mi madre durante el verano. " _Mantén los ojos abiertos, peligros se acercan"._ Supuse que se refería a lo que había pasado en el Campeonato de Quidditch, pero ahora tenía la sensación de que algo peor se me venía encima.

Me senté cerca de mi hermano, quien hablaba tranquilamente con sus amigos, sin sospechar de ningún peligro. Decidí relajarme un poco, pues de nada me servía preocuparme por algo que ni siquiera estaba segura si pasaría.

El profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los alumnos, con los brazos abiertos en señal de bienvenida.

—Tengo sólo dos palabras que deciros —dijo, y su profunda voz resonó en el Gran Comedor—: ¡A comer!

No fue más que terminar la frese y los platos se llenaron de comida con una pinta estupenda. 

Cuando hubiésemos terminado de cenar el profesor volvió a levantarse y todo el alumnado se calló de repente. El único ruido que perturbaba el silencio sepulcral era el silbido del viento y el golpeteo de la lluvia en las ventanas.

—¡Bien! —dijo Dumbledore, sonriéndoles a todos—. Ahora que todos estamos bien comidos, debo una vez más rogar su atención mientras les comunico algunas noticias:

»El señor Filch, el conserje, me ha pedido que os comunique que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo se ha visto incrementada este año con la inclusión de los yoyós gritadores, los discos voladores con colmillos y los bumeranes—porrazo. La lista completa comprende ya cuatrocientos treinta y siete artículos, según creo, y puede consultarse en la conserjería del señor Filch.

La boca de Dumbledore se crispó un poco en las comisuras. Luego prosiguió:

—Como cada año, quiero recordaros que el bosque que está dentro de los terrenos del castillo es una zona prohibida a los estudiantes. Otro tanto ocurre con el pueblo de Hogsmeade para todos los alumnos de primero y de segundo.

»Es también mi doloroso deber informaros de que la Copa de Quidditch no se celebrará este curso.

Muchos de los chicos protestaron en voz baja, pero se vieron obligados a callarse. Dumbledore continuó:

—Esto se debe a un acontecimiento que dará comienzo en octubre y continuará a lo largo de todo el curso, acaparando una gran parte del tiempo y la energía de los profesores... pero estoy seguro de que lo disfrutaréis enormemente. Tengo el gran placer de anunciar que este año en Hogwarts...

En ese momento la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió con un estruendo. Un hombre envuelto en una capa negra intervino en la sala. Un rayo en el techo encantado lo acompañó por su travesía hasta la mesa de profesores, junto con las miradas expectantes de los estudiantes.

El hombre se aproximó a Dumbledore cojeando, y un segundo rayo iluminó su cara, permitiéndome ver el rostro de  _Ojoloco_ Moody.

Había conocido a ese hombre de expresión tosca y carácter fuerte muchos años atrás en una corte realizada para liberar a un mortífago de Azkaban. Obviamente no me había presentado con él, pero estoy segura de que su ojo mágico había notado mi presencia en la asamblea. Probablemente no me recordaba, y eso era lo mejor.

—Les presento a nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —dijo animadamente Dumbledore, ante el silencio de la sala—: el profesor Moody.Solo Dumbledore y Hagrid aplaudieron dándole una bienvenida a Moody, pero se detuvieron enseguida.

Dumbledore volvió a aclararse la garganta.

—Como iba diciendo —siguió, sonriendo a la multitud de estudiantes que tenía delante, todos los cuales seguían con la mirada fija en  _Ojoloco_  Moody—, tenemos el honor de ser la sede de un emocionante evento que tendrá lugar durante los próximos meses, un evento que no se celebraba desde hacía más de un siglo. Es un gran placer para mí informaros de que este curso tendrá lugar en Hogwarts el Torneo de los tres magos.

—¡Se está quedando con nosotros! —dijo Fred Weasley en voz alta.

Repentinamente se quebró la tensión que se había apoderado del Gran Comedor desde la entrada de Moody. Casi todo el mundo se rió, y Dumbledore también, como apreciando la intervención de Fred.

—No me estoy quedando con nadie, señor Weasley —repuso—, aunque, hablando de quedarse con la gente, este verano me han contado un chiste buenísimo sobre un trol, una bruja y un leprechaun que entran en un bar...

La profesora McGonagall se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

—Eh... bueno, quizá no sea éste el momento más apropiado... No, es verdad —dijo Dumbledore—. ¿Dónde estaba?  ¡Ah, sí, el Torneo de los tres magos! Bien, algunos de vosotros seguramente no sabéis qué es el Torneo de los tres magos, así que espero que los que lo saben me perdonen por dar una breve explicación mientras piensan en otra cosa.

»EI Torneo de los tres magos tuvo su origen hace unos setecientos años, y fue creado como una competición amistosa entre las tres escuelas de magia más importantes de Europa: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Para representar a cada una de estas escuelas se elegía un campeón, y los tres campeones participaban en tres pruebas mágicas. Las escuelas se turnaban para ser la sede del Torneo, que tenía lugar cada cinco años, y se consideraba un medio excelente de establecer lazos entre jóvenes magos y brujas de diferentes nacionalidades... hasta que el número de muertes creció tanto que decidieron interrumpir la celebración del Torneo.

—¡¿Muertes?! —susurré horrorizada.

Miré a Cedric, quien sonreía con suficiencia. Yo no podía impedirle que arriesgara la vida por voluntad propia, pero haría todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para no intervenir directamente.

Esa noche no pude ni cerrar los ojos. Aunque no necesito dormir en realidad, hubiera deseado hacerlo. Estaba preocupada por mi hermano. Cuando Dumbledore nos dio aquel anuncio quedé paralizada. Sabía que Cedric querría participar. Tenía la edad y la valentía necesarias, pero no dejaba de ser un mortal bajo mi protección.

Allí me halló Cheshire, llorando como no lo había hecho en varios años. Se sentó en mi regazo y me limpió las lágrimas.

—¿Todo en orden? —pregunté apartando la nostalgia.

—Sí, no vi nada extraño. En sí, es una escuela como cualquier otra.

—Bien, gracias.

—Aun te debo mucho... —y se durmió al instante.

Me quedé un rato pensando en ello. ¿Cheshire seguía con esa tontería de que me debía un favor? No sé uántas veces más tendré que repetirle que no es así.


	3. Me topo con una horrenda criaturita

Los días fueron pasando con rapidez. Las clases se hacían un poco más familiares, pero yo seguía algo estancada con los hechizos. Era una fría tarde de finales de Septiembre. Yo estaba cerca del lago negro practicando los hechizos. De hecho iba allí con frecuencia, pues temía que uno de los embrujos saliera mal y alguien resultara herido. Suelo aprender rápidamente, pero aun no dominaba las maldiciones.  
Me dispuse a irme en cuanto vi a Hagrid aproximándose, pero mi huida fue un completo fracaso (¡¿Por qué tengo que permanecer encubierta?!) 

—Jackelinne, espera —dude por un momento, pero no tenía más opción que responder.

—¿Si, Hagrid?

—Bueno...quería pedirte un favor. Como pareces llevarte tan bien con los animales...

—¿Lo dices por lo del Pegaso de ayer? Fue solo una coincidencia...

—Bueno, parecía tenerte un inmenso respeto, y con esa reverencia...

—¿Qué favor necesitas? —dije cortando sus especulaciones.

—Quiero tu opinión acerca de una criatura.

Lo seguí hasta su cabaña con rapidez, pues casi era hora de la cena.

Temblando de la emoción, Hagrid  me mostró una especie de langosta sin caparazón, con un aguijón y sin cabeza.

—¡Por las Benévolas! —exclamé desconcertada— ¿Qué rayos es esto?

—Un Escréguto de cola explosiva. Aun son bebes, pero espero que sean fuertes cuando crezcan.

—¿De dónde los sacaste? —dije con tono displicente.

—Yo mismo los creé. Son una mezcla de Mantícora y Cangrejo de fuego ¿No es increíble?

—Hagrid, no está bien crear híbridos, Van en contra de las leyes naturales; y mucho menos con algo tan peligroso como una Mantícora —me detuve un momento a escuchar. No me fue difícil leer la mente de esa...cosa, pero lo que oí no era nada agradable—. Cuando crezcan serán muy peligrosos, ten mucho cuidado. Y no dejes que el ministerio se entere de esto. Ahora tengo que irme, es hora de cenar.

—Sí, pero...

—Adiós, Hagrid.

Salí pitando de allí en dirección al castillo. Por suerte no tuve más distracciones ese día, y me pude sentar a disfrutar un trozo de pastel  de bayas silvestres con total tranquilidad. Bueno, casi, pues junto a mí se sentaron unas chicas especialmente criticonas. Se estaban susurrando la una a la otra y estaba segura de que hablaban de mí.

—Es muy extraña, además Snape la adora, seguro confabula con los Slytherin.

—Lo sé. ¿Y ya viste su pelo? ¡Es ridículo!

—Es una pena que Cedric tenga que vivir con ese...

En ese momento no aguanté más, pero como le había prometido a Dumbledore no meterme en líos con otros alumnos, me limite a levantarme y lanzarles una mirada asesina.  
Me fui pensando en lo que habían dicho. No quería dejar las cosas así, pero tampoco tenía más opción. Tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y seguir caminando, aguantando el fuerte impulso de atravesarlas con una espada.

Por primera vez me sentí a gusto de tener un dormitorio para mi sola, pues habrían muerto unas cuantas estudiantes si tuviera de compañeras a otras chicas como esas. Puede que suene bastante exagerado, pero mi familia siempre se ha caracterizado por ser muy orgullosa, y yo, a pesar de tener poco orgullo a comparación con ellos, sentía que me hervía la sangre bajo la piel.

En fin, cuando llegué al dormitorio encontré a Cheshire recostado en la cama, seguramente estaría cansado de estar escondiéndose todo el día.

—Te guarde en poco de pastel... —en ese mismo instante me clavó la mirada y levantó las orejas, expectante.

Saqué el trozo de pastel que había envuelto en una servilleta de mi bolsillo y se lo ofrecí. Él me miró un tanto disconforme.

—Algo de carne no estaría mal... —dijo, ya con unas bayas en la boca.

—Ok, mañana será carne —respondí con una sonrisa.

Tomé un baño largo y relajante. El agua siempre me había ayudado a pensar con más claridad, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de recordar en el pasado... 

Cuando hubiere terminado, fui a cepillarme el cabello en frente del espejo del baño, como solía hacer siempre.

Una chica de ojos verde azulado me devolvía la mirada. Aparentaba unos 16 años y lucía un loco cabello negro con mechones rojo intenso. Tenía también unos labios muy rojos y una que otra peca en las mejillas.

Me coloqué un pijama largo y me metí en la cama junto a Cheshire, quien ya se había dormido gracias a su panza llena de pastel.

Tomé una libreta  y empecé a escribir una carta a mi tío, pues me había pedido que le informara inmediatamente de cualquier criatura "exclusiva y peligrosa" que hallara durante mis misiones.

La carta ponía así:

_Septiembre 28 se 1994_

_Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

_Inglaterra_

_Querido tío H:_

_Respondiendo a tu petición sobre información de criaturas inusuales te envío la presente. Me topé esta tarde con lo "Escrégutos de cola explosiva" una nueva especie creada por un semigigante, el guardabosques del colegio._

_Los escrégutos son mezcla entre Mantícora y cangrejo de fuego. Con una forma de escorpión, no poseen cabeza y constan de una cola que produce chispas. Pueden escupir fuego y desean sangre. (Aun son bebés, pero serán grandes y muy fuertes al crecer)_

_Un Saludo._

_Jackelinne_

_PD: Tu perro no estará contento si deseas un ejemplar._

Metí la carta en un sobre, escribí la dirección en Hollywood y me dormí rápidamente, dejando la carta sobre la mesa de noche.


	4. El robo

Cuando desperté, en lugar de mi carta, encontré un sobre negro posado en la mesa de noche. Rompí el sellito de cera blanca con un yelmo negro estampado y saqué la carta del interior. La tinta blanca rezaba:

_Jackelinne:_

_Envíame un ejemplar de los dichosos escrégutos para mañana._

_No te aflijas, a mi perro le gustan las alimañas._

_Gabe_

Ok, ahora tendría que robar un escréguto y rogar porque Hagrid no lo notara. El semigigante adoraba a sus criaturas, y según me habían dicho las malas lenguas, las conocía de cabo a rabo.

Decidí cumplir mi tarea durante el almuerzo, pues todo el mundo estaría en el comedor alegremente y, mientras yo no fallara, así seguirían, pero de lo contrario, todo el alumnado pagaría mi error.

—Cheshire, despierta. Son las 7:00, Cedric ya debe estar levantado.

—Ya voy, ya voy —se desperezó de mala gana y se acicaló un poco.

Salió algo campante por la puerta del dormitorio, no sin antes detenerse para que yo pudiera darle una caricia en el lomo, y se dirigió a las cocinas del castillo.

En cuanto me hubiera quedado sola me vestí y me aseguré de tener todo lo que necesitaba, pues no tendría tiempo de volver a mi dormitorio antes de la tarde. Tomé la mochila y me apresure a desayunar.

Tras una agotadora clase de historia de la magia fui a almorzar. Bueno, en realidad me escabullí de Filch y me dirigí a la cabaña de Hagrid. Había visto pasar al semigigante en dirección al Gran Comedor, así que el único inconveniente sería, tal vez, Fang. Pero ni él fue problema pues estaba plácidamente dormido en la entrada de la cabaña. 

Me dirigí hacia las jaulas de los escrégutos y rompí el candado. Me coloqué uno guantes de piel de dragón sin dedos para poder manejar mejor a la desagradable criaturita. Tomé un escréguto bebé, lo metí en una cajita y la até con un lazo plateado. Le puse también una nota con la dirección de mi tío y la frase "infeliz cumpleaños por adelantado" con la letra más elaborada que logré hacer. Esperé unos segundos y el paquete desapareció de mis manos en un instante.

Tras esa pequeña pausa, decidí que ya había tomado suficientes riesgos, así que me hice invisible y volví al castillo.

Quería hablar con Cheshire, pero Cedric estaría con sus amigos, y no era conveniente que ellos me vieran charlando con un gato. No tanto porque yo siguiera siendo considerada extraña (pues en el mes que llevaba en Hogwarts no había hecho ningún amigo), sino por Cedric. Seguro dejaba de hablarme si sus "amigos" se burlaban de él por tener a una loca como hermana.

Fui directo a la biblioteca para adelantar las tareas pendientes (y disimular que no había hecho nada sospechoso).

Terminados mis deberes quise ir al campo de Quidditch a volar un rato, pues mis alas iban a entumirse si no las usaba.

Bien, creo que ahora si te debo una explicación, mi querido lector.

Ya había mencionado que no soy humana, pero tampoco soy un hada si es lo que pensaste. Aun no es tiempo de que te diga quién soy en verdad, pero supongo que ya tienes alguna hipótesis.

Respecto a las alas... Son y no son parte de mí. Siempre llevo encima un collar con una pequeña estrella, y si lo activo tengo alas. De hecho, y ahora que lo pienso, suena cursi, pero son mejores que una escoba....

Como sea, pensé que si no habría campeonato, el campo estaría vacío, y como siempre, alguien ya se me había adelantado.

Dejé la mochila en las gradas y me dispuse a volar, cuando vi a un chico volando en su escoba, y al parecer él había notado mi presencia.

—Jackelinne, hola.

—Hola, Harry ¿Qué tal? 

Había conocido al famoso Harry Potter durante el verano, en el campeonato internacional de Quidditch. Era un chico bastante agradable, aunque sabía que mi hermano no le agradaba mucho.

—Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Solo vine a leer un rato al aire libre —mentí.

Tuve que sentarme resignada y fingir que leía "Historia de Hogwarts", pero la verdad estaba pendiente de Harry, pues por alguna razón, las escobas voladoras no me daban buena espina.

Y con razón, pues unos minutos después volví la vista a Harry y noté que estaba colgando de la escoba, la cual se agitaba agresivamente. Harry comenzó a caer, y sin poder pensarlo dos veces, desplegué mis alas y fui por él.

Lo alcancé a tan solo tres metros del suelo. Un segundo más y solo tendría puré de Harry Potter en las manos. Lo dejé en el suelo con suavidad. Él me  miro aterrorizado.

—Harry, por favor, te ruego que no lo comentes, necesito mantener el secreto.

—Pero... ¿cómo…?—

—Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Yo...

—Promételo, Harry.

Él solo asintió con la cabeza, asustado aun.


	5. Beauxbatons y Durmstrang

—Gracias por salvarme...

—Está bien, es mi trabajo —.De repente noté que había hablado más de la cuenta—. Mira, no puedo decirte nada más, pero si quieres discutirlo con alguien, habla con Dumbledore, ¿sí?

—Bien— dijo Harry ya más tranquilo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Me alejé un par de pasos para que pudiera relajarse y decidí ir por sus escoba. Estaba allí, detenida en el cielo, a cincuenta metros del suelo. Ya no se agitaba, pero aun vibraba levemente.

—Esto lo tuvo que hacer un estudiante —le dije mientras volvíamos al castillo—  El hechizo no fue hecho correctamente, de ser así...— me quedé callada, no quería completar el "estarías muerto"— así que, solo pudo ser un estudiante o un adulto sin mucha experiencia.

El chico no dijo nada más hasta que nos encontramos en el vestíbulo. 

—Gracias de nuevo.

—No hay de qué. Confío en que cumplas tu promesa, ¿eh, Potter? —le sonreí y me fui a mi dormitorio.

El mes siguiente paso sin ningún inconveniente, claro, solo hasta el 30 de octubre. Todo el mundo estaba impaciente y ansioso. Esa tarde llegarían las otras escuelas.

A eso de las seis de la tarde nos reunimos en la entrada del castillo. Todos tenían la impaciencia presente.

—¿Cómo crees que llegarán? ¡Seguro es una entrada espectacular! —y otras cosas por el estilo era lo que murmuraban los estudiantes.

— ¡Ajá! ¡Si no me equivoco, se acercan los representantes de Beauxbatons!

—¿Por dónde? —preguntaron muchos con impaciencia, mirando en diferentes direcciones.

—¡Por allí! —gritó uno de sexto, señalando hacia el bosque.

Una cosa larga, mucho más larga que una escoba (y, de hecho, que cien escobas), se acercaba al castillo por el cielo azul oscuro, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

—¡Es un dragón! —gritó uno de los de primero, perdiendo los estribos por completo.

—No seas idiota... ¡es una casa voladora! —le dijo otro.

Su suposición estaba más cerca de la realidad. Cuando la gigantesca forma negra pasó por encima de las copas de los árboles del bosque prohibido casi rozándolas, y la luz que provenía del castillo la iluminó, vi que se trataba de un carruaje colosal, de color azul pálido y del tamaño de una casa grande, que volaba hacia nosotros tirado por una docena de caballos alados de color tostado pero con la crin y la cola blancas, cada uno del tamaño de un elefante. (Yo rogaba porque los caballos no me vieran. No quería otro espectáculo como el de aquel día en clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas)

Las tres filas delanteras de alumnos se echaron para atrás cuando el carruaje descendió precipitadamente y aterrizó a tremenda velocidad. Entonces golpearon el suelo los cascos de los caballos, que eran más grandes que platos. Un segundo más tarde el carruaje se posó en tierra, rebotando sobre las enormes ruedas, mientras los caballos sacudían su enorme cabeza y movían unos grandes ojos rojos.

Un muchacho vestido con túnica de color azul pálido saltó del carruaje al suelo, hizo una inclinación, buscó con las manos durante un momento algo en el suelo del carruaje y desplegó una escalerilla dorada. Respetuosamente, retrocedió un paso. Entonces vi un zapato negro brillante, con tacón alto, que salía del interior del carruaje. Era un zapato del mismo tamaño que un trineo infantil. Al zapato le siguió, casi inmediatamente, una mujer enorme. Las dimensiones del carruaje y de los caballos quedaron inmediatamente explicadas. Algunos ahogaron un grito.

Aquella mujer —que ahora observaba desde el pie de la escalerilla a la multitud, que a su vez la miraba atónita a ella— parecía aún más grande que Hagrid. Al dar unos pasos entró de lleno en la zona iluminada por la luz del vestíbulo, y ésta reveló un hermoso rostro de piel morena, unos ojos cristalinos grandes y negros, y una nariz afilada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por detrás, en la base del cuello, en un moño reluciente. Sus ropas eran de satén negro, y una multitud de cuentas de ópalo brillaban alrededor de la garganta y en sus gruesos dedos.

Dumbledore comenzó a aplaudir. Nosotros, imitando al director, aplaudimos también, muchos de puntillas para ver mejor a la mujer.

Sonriendo graciosamente, ella avanzó hacia Dumbledore y extendió una mano reluciente. Aunque Dumbledore era alto, apenas tuvo que inclinarse para besársela.

—Mi querida Madame Maxime —dijo—, bienvenida a Hogwarts.

—«Dumbledog» —repuso Madame Maxime, con una voz profunda—, «espego» que esté bien.

—En excelente forma, gracias —respondió Dumbledore.

—Mis alumnos —dijo Madame Maxime, señalando tras ella con gesto lánguido.

Noté que unos doce alumnos, chicos y chicas, todos los cuales parecían hallarse cerca de los veinte años, habían salido del carruaje y se encontraban detrás de ella. Estaban tiritando, lo que no era nada extraño dado que las túnicas que llevaban parecían de seda fina, y ninguno de ellos tenía capa. Algunos se habían puesto bufandas o chales por la cabeza. Por lo que alcancé a distinguir (ya que los tapaba la enorme sombra proyectada por Madame Maxime), todos miraban el castillo de Hogwarts con aprensión.

— ¿Ha llegado ya «Kagkagov»? —preguntó Madame Maxime.

—Se presentará de un momento a otro —aseguró Dumbledore—. ¿Prefieren esperar aquí para saludarlo o pasar a calentarse un poco?

—Lo segundo, me «paguece» —respondió Madame Maxime—. «Pego» los caballos...

—Nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se encargará de ellos encantado —declaró Dumbledore—, en cuanto vuelva de solucionar una pequeña dificultad que le ha surgido con alguna de sus otras... obligaciones.

—Mis «cogceles guequieguen»... eh... una mano «podegosa» —dijo Madame Maxime, como si dudara que un simple profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fuera capaz de hacer el trabajo—. Son muy «fuegtes»...

—Le aseguro que Hagrid podrá hacerlo —dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo.

—Muy bien —asintió Madame Maxime, haciendo una leve inclinación—. Y, «pog favog», dígale a ese «pgofesog Haggid» que estos caballos solamente beben whisky de malta «pugo».

—Descuide —dijo Dumbledore, inclinándose a su vez.

—Allons—y! —les dijo imperiosamente Madame Maxime a sus estudiantes, y los alumnos de Hogwarts se apartaron para dejarlos pasar y subir la escalinata de piedra.

Un ruido misterioso, fuerte y extraño llegaba a ellos desde las tinieblas. Era un rumor amortiguado y un sonido de succión, como si una inmensa aspiradora pasara por el lecho de un río...

—¡El lago! —gritó un chico de Griffindor, señalando hacia él—. ¡Miren el lago!

Desde su posición en lo alto de la ladera, desde la que se divisaban los terrenos del colegio, tenían una buena perspectiva de la liza superficie negra del agua. Y en aquellos momentos esta superficie no era lisa en absoluto. Algo se agitaba bajo el centro del lago. Aparecieron grandes burbujas, y luego se formaron unas olas que iban a morir a las embarradas orillas. Por último surgió en medio del lago un remolino, como si al fondo le hubieran quitado un tapón gigante...

Del centro del remolino comenzó a salir muy despacio lo que parecía un asta negra, y luego vi las jarcias...

—¡Es un mástil! —exclamó alguien.

Lenta, majestuosamente, el barco fue surgiendo del agua, brillando a la luz de la luna. Producía una extraña impresión de cadáver, como si fuera un barco hundido y resucitado, y las pálidas luces que relucían en las portillas daban la impresión de ojos fantasmales. Finalmente, con un sonoro chapoteo, el barco emergió en su totalidad, balanceándose en las aguas turbulentas, y comenzó a surcar el lago hacia tierra. Un momento después oyeron la caída de un ancla arrojada al bajío y el sordo ruido de una tabla tendida hasta la orilla.

A la luz de las portillas del barco, vieron las siluetas de la gente que desembarcaba. Todos ellos llevaban puestas unas capas de algún tipo de piel muy tupida. El que iba delante llevaba una piel de distinto tipo: lisa y plateada como su cabello.

—¡Dumbledore! —gritó efusivamente mientras subía la ladera—. ¿Cómo estás, mi viejo compañero, cómo estás?

—¡Estupendamente, gracias, profesor Karkarov! —respondió Dumbledore.

Karkarov… Ese nombre me sonaba de algo, pero no estaba muy segura de qué.

Karkarov tenía una voz pastosa y afectada. Cuando llegó a una zona bien iluminada, vieron que era alto y delgado como Dumbledore, pero llevaba corto el blanco cabello, y la perilla (que terminaba en un pequeño rizo) no ocultaba del todo el mentón poco pronunciado. Al llegar ante Dumbledore, le estrechó la mano.

—El viejo Hogwarts —dijo, levantando la vista hacia el castillo y sonriendo. Tenía los dientes bastante amarillos, y Harry observó que la sonrisa no incluía los ojos, que mantenían su expresión de astucia y frialdad—. Es estupendo estar aquí, es estupendo... Viktor, ve para allá, al calor... ¿No te importa, Dumbledore? Es que Viktor tiene un leve resfriado...

Karkarov indicó por señas a uno de sus estudiantes que se adelantara.

Cuando el muchacho pasó, vi su nariz, prominente y curva, y las espesas cejas negras. Para reconocer aquel perfil no necesité más de unos segundos.

—¡Harry...! ¡Es Krum!— escuché a Ron Weasley mientras le daba un codazo a Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo posee palabras textuales de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego —J. K. Rowling.


	6. El Cáliz de Fuego

Habiendo entrado todos los alumnos en el Gran Comedor y una vez sentados a las mesas de las respectivas casas, empezaron a entrar en fila los profesores, que se encaminaron a la mesa del fondo y ocuparon sus asientos. Los últimos en la fila eran el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime. Al ver aparecer a su directora, los alumnos de Beauxbatons se pusieron inmediatamente en pie. Algunos de los de Hogwarts se rieron. El grupo de Beauxbatons no pareció avergonzarse en absoluto, y no volvió a ocupar sus asientos hasta que Madame Maxime se hubo sentado a la izquierda de Dumbledore. Éste, sin embargo, permaneció en pie, y el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor.

—Buenas noches, damas, caballeros, fantasmas y, muy especialmente, buenas noches a nuestros huéspedes —dijo Dumbledore, dirigiendo una sonrisa a los estudiantes extranjeros—. Es para mí un placer darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts. Deseo que su estancia aquí les resulte al mismo tiempo confortable y placentera, y confío en que así sea.

Una de las chicas de Beauxbatons, que seguía aferrando la bufanda con que se envolvía la cabeza, profirió lo que inconfundiblemente era una risa despectiva.

Esa chica me recordaba en cierta forma a mi prima. Tal vez era el profundo azul de sus ojos, o que las dos tenían una fuerte relación con Francia.

—El Torneo quedará oficialmente abierto al final del banquete —explicó Dumbledore—. ¡Ahora los invito a todos a comer, a beber y a disfrutar como si estuvieran en su casa!

Como de costumbre, las fuentes que teníamos delante se llenaron de comida. Los elfos domésticos de las cocinas parecían haber tocado todos los registros. Ante nosotros estaba una gran variedad de platos, incluidos algunos que eran evidentemente extranjeros.

—Bullabesa —dije para mis adentros—.Hace siglos que no pruebo una buena Bullabesa...

Estaba deliciosa, y me trajo muchos recuerdos de la última vez que había estado en Francia. No eran lindos recuerdos. No estoy del todo segura si eso o lo que pasó a continuación fue lo que terminó de arruinarme la noche.

Observé la mesa de los profesores, donde ya se habían ocupado los dos asientos vacíos que Filch había añadido. Ludo Bagman estaba sentado a la derecha del profesor Karkarov, y el señor Bartemius Crouch ocupaba el asiento que había al lado de Madame Maxime.

Una vez limpios los platos de oro, Dumbledore volvió a levantarse. Todos en el Gran Comedor parecían emocionados y nerviosos. Estremeciéndome, me pregunté qué iba a suceder a continuación. 

—Ha llegado el momento —anunció Dumbledore, sonriendo a la multitud de rostros levantados hacia él—. El Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo. Me gustaría pronunciar unas palabras para explicar algunas cosas antes de que traigan el cofre. Pero antes, para aquellos que no los conocen, permítanme que les presente al señor Bartemius Crouch, director del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional —hubo un asomo de aplauso cortés—, y al señor Ludo Bagman, director del Departamento de Deportes y Juegos Mágicos. 

Aplaudieron mucho más a Bagman que a Crouch, tal vez a causa de su fama como golpeador de quidditch, o tal vez simplemente porque tenía un aspecto mucho más simpático. Bagman agradeció los aplausos con un jovial gesto de la mano, mientras que Bartemius Crouch no saludó ni sonrió al ser presentado. Al recordarlo vestido con su impecable traje en los Mundiales de quidditch, pensé que no le pegaba la túnica de mago. El bigote de cepillo y la raya del pelo, tan recta, resultaban muy raros junto al pelo y la barba de Dumbledore, que eran largos y blancos.

—Los señores Bagman y Crouch han trabajado sin descanso durante los últimos meses en los preparativos del Torneo de los tres magos —continuó Dumbledore—, y estarán conmigo, con el profesor Karkarov y con Madame Maxime en el tribunal que juzgará los esfuerzos de los campeones.

A la mención de la palabra «campeones», la atención de los alumnos aumentó aún más.

Quizá Dumbledore percibió el repentino silencio, porque sonrió mientras decía:

—Señor Filch, si tiene usted la bondad de traer el cofre...

Filch, que había pasado inadvertido pero permanecía atento en un apartado rincón del Gran Comedor, se acercó a Dumbledore con una gran caja de madera con joyas incrustadas. Parecía extraordinariamente vieja. De entre los alumnos se alzaron murmullos de interés y emoción. 

—Los señores Crouch y Bagman han examinado ya las instrucciones para las pruebas que los campeones tendrán que afrontar —dijo Dumbledore mientras Filch colocaba con cuidado el cofre en la mesa, ante él—, y han dispuesto todos los preparativos necesarios para ellas. Habrá tres pruebas, espaciadas en el curso escolar, que medirán a los campeones en muchos aspectos diferentes: sus habilidades mágicas, su osadía, sus dotes de deducción y, por supuesto, su capacidad para sortear el peligro.

Ante esta última palabra, en el Gran Comedor se hizo un silencio tan absoluto que nadie parecía respirar. Yo me estremecí.

—Como todos saben, en el Torneo compiten tres campeones —continuó Dumbledore con tranquilidad—, uno por cada colegio participante. Se puntuará la perfección con que lleven a cabo cada una de las pruebas y el campeón que después de la tercera tarea haya obtenido la puntuación más alta se alzará con la Copa de los tres magos. Los campeones serán elegidos por un juez imparcial: el cáliz de fuego.

Dumbledore sacó la varita mágica y golpeó con ella tres veces en la parte superior del cofre. La tapa se levantó lentamente con un crujido. Dumbledore introdujo una mano para sacar un gran cáliz de madera toscamente tallada. No habría llamado la atención de no ser porque estaba lleno hasta el borde de unas temblorosas llamas de color blanco azulado. Dumbledore cerró el cofre y con cuidado colocó el cáliz sobre la tapa, para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien.

—Todo el que quiera proponerse para campeón tiene que escribir su nombre y el de su colegio en un trozo de pergamino con letra bien clara, y echarlo al cáliz —explicó Dumbledore—. Los aspirantes a campeones disponen de veinticuatro horas para hacerlo. Mañana, festividad de Halloween, por la noche, el cáliz nos devolverá los nombres de los tres campeones a los que haya considerado más dignos de representar a sus colegios. Esta misma noche el cáliz quedará expuesto en el vestíbulo, accesible a todos aquellos que quieran competir.

»Para asegurarme de que ningún estudiante menor de edad sucumbe a la tentación —prosiguió Dumbledore—, trazaré una raya de edad alrededor del cáliz de fuego una vez que lo hayamos colocado en el vestíbulo. No podrá cruzar la línea nadie que no haya cumplido los diecisiete años.

»Por último, quiero recalcar a todos los que estén pensando en competir que hay que meditar muy bien antes de entrar en el Torneo. Cuando el cáliz de fuego haya seleccionado a un campeón, él o ella estarán obligados a continuar en el Torneo hasta el final. Al echar su nombre en el cáliz de fuego están firmando un contrato mágico de tipo vinculante. Una vez convertido en campeón, nadie puede arrepentirse. Así que deben estar muy seguros antes de ofrecer su candidatura. Y ahora me parece que ya es hora de ir a la cama. Buenas noches a todos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene palabras textuales de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, J. K. Rowling.


	7. Uno de los peores sábados de mi vida

Al bajar al vestíbulo, la mañana del sábado, vi a unas veinte personas agrupadas allí, algunas comiendo tostadas, y todas contemplando el cáliz de fuego. Lo habían colocado en el centro del vestíbulo, encima del taburete sobre el que se ponía el Sombrero Seleccionador. En el suelo, a su alrededor, una fina línea de color dorado formaba un círculo de tres metros de radio.

Todos los alumnos de Durmstrang ya habían colocado sus nombres, incluso yo coloqué el mío a la media noche para que nadie notara que "alguien menor de 17 años"  había cruzado la raya de la edad y burlado al famosísimo Albus Dumbledore. (No me malentiendan, Dumbledore es un humano admirable)

Escuché unas risas. Al volverme, vi a Fred, George y otro chico que no conocía que bajaban corriendo la escalera. Los tres parecían muy nerviosos.

—Ya está —les dijo Fred a Harry, Ron y Hermione en tono triunfal—. Acabamos de tomárnosla.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Ron.

—La poción envejecedora, cerebro de mosquito —respondió Fred.

—Una gota cada uno —explicó George, frotándose las manos con júbilo—. Sólo necesitamos ser unos meses más viejos.

—Si uno de nosotros gana, repartiremos el premio entre los tres —añadió aquel otro chico, con una amplia sonrisa.

—No estoy muy convencida de que funcione, ¿saben? Seguro que Dumbledore ha pensado en eso —les advirtió Hermione.

Ellos no hicieron caso.

—¿Listos? —les dijo Fred a los otros dos, temblando de emoción—. Entonces, vamos. Yo voy primero...

Observé cómo Fred se sacaba del bolsillo un pedazo de pergamino con las palabras: «Fred Weasley, Hogwarts.» Fred avanzó hasta el borde de la línea y se quedó allí, balanceándose sobre las puntas de los pies como un saltador de trampolín que se dispusiera a tirarse desde veinte metros de altura. Luego, observado por todos los que estaban en el vestíbulo, tomó aire y dio un paso para cruzar la línea.

Durante una fracción de segundo, creí que el truco había funcionado. George, desde luego, también lo creyó, porque profirió un grito de triunfo y avanzó tras Fred. Pero al momento siguiente se oyó un chisporroteo, y ambos hermanos se vieron expulsados del círculo dorado como si los hubiera echado un invisible lanzador de peso. Cayeron al suelo de fría piedra a tres metros de distancia, haciéndose bastante daño, y para colmo sonó un «¡plin!» y a los dos les salió de repente la misma barba larga y blanca.

En el vestíbulo, todos prorrumpieron en carcajadas. Incluso Fred y George se rieron al ponerse en pie y verse cada uno la barba del otro.

—Se los advertí —dijo la voz profunda de alguien que parecía estar divirtiéndose, y todo el mundo se volvió para ver salir del Gran Comedor al profesor Dumbledore. Examinó a Fred y George con los ojos brillantes—. Les sugiero que vayan los dos a ver a la señora Pomfrey. Está atendiendo ya a la señorita Fawcett, de Ravenclaw, y al señor Summers, de Hufflepuff, que también decidieron envejecerse un poquito. Aunque tengo que decir que me gusta más su barba que la que les ha salido a ellos.

El resto del día me la pasé deambulando por los alrededores del colegio. Tuve que ignorar varias miradas frías de otros estudiantes (seguía siendo el bicho raro de Hogwarts), pero una en especial me llamó la atención. Un chico de Slytherin me miró igual que a una mosquita muerta. Me pareció divertido en realidad. Me recordó la primera vez que alguien me había mirado de esa forma. Una de mis innumerables primas me había lanzado aquella mirada, desaprobando mi "confabulación con los hombres" como lo llamaba ella. Por favor, no se apresuren a pensar mal de mí. Aquella "confabulación con los hombres" no había sido más que una sonrisa que me sacó un chico en un baile hace ya muchos años. 

Pero, no nos desviemos del tema. Estuve pesando en qué hacer en caso de que Cedric saliera elegido campeón. Había hablado con él la noche anterior, pero se negó a escucharme, dijo que lo hacía bajo su propio riesgo, y que además, se habían esforzado para que el torneo fuera mucho más seguro.

- _Claro, como si dependiera de él_  -pensé.

El banquete de Halloween me pareció mucho más largo de lo habitual. Quizá porque era su segundo banquete en dos días, no disfruté la insólita comida tanto como la habría disfrutado cualquier otro día. Como todos cuantos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor —a juzgar por los cuellos que se giraban continuamente, las expresiones de impaciencia, las piernas que se movían nerviosas y la gente que se levantaba para ver si Dumbledore ya había terminado de comer—, yo sólo deseaba que la cena terminara y anunciaran quiénes habían quedado seleccionados como campeones.

Por fin, los platos de oro volvieron a su original estado inmaculado. Se produjo cierto alboroto en el salón, que se cortó casi instantáneamente cuando Dumbledore se puso en pie. Junto a él, el profesor Karkarov y Madame Maxime parecían tan tensos y expectantes como los demás. Ludo Bagman sonreía y guiñaba el ojo a varios estudiantes. El señor Crouch, en cambio, no parecía nada interesado, sino más bien aburrido.

—Bien, el cáliz está casi preparado para tomar una decisión —anunció Dumbledore—. Según me parece, falta tan sólo un minuto. Cuando pronuncie el nombre de un campeón, le ruego que venga a esta parte del Gran Comedor, pase por la mesa de los profesores y entre en la sala de al lado —indicó la puerta que había detrás de su mesa—, donde recibirá las primeras instrucciones.

Sacó la varita y ejecutó con ella un amplio movimiento en el aire. De inmediato se apagaron todas las velas salvo las que estaban dentro de las calabazas con forma de cara, y la estancia quedó casi a oscuras. No había nada en el Gran Comedor que brillara tanto como el cáliz de fuego, y el fulgor de las chispas y la blancura azulada de las llamas casi hacía daño a los ojos. Todo el mundo miraba, expectante. Algunos consultaban los relojes. 

De pronto, las llamas del cáliz se volvieron rojas, y empezaron a salir chispas. A continuación, brotó en el aire una lengua de fuego y arrojó un trozo carbonizado de pergamino. La sala entera ahogó un grito. Dumbledore cogió el trozo de pergamino y lo alejó tanto como le daba el brazo para poder leerlo a la luz de las llamas, que habían vuelto a adquirir un color blanco azulado.

—El campeón de Durmstrang —leyó con voz alta y clara— será Viktor Krum.

—¡Bravo, Viktor! —bramó Karkarov, tan fuerte que todo el mundo lo oyó incluso por encima de los aplausos—. ¡Sabía que serías tú!

Se apagaron los aplausos y los comentarios. La atención de todo el mundo volvía a recaer sobre el cáliz, cuyo fuego tardó unos pocos segundos en volverse nuevamente rojo. Las llamas arrojaron un segundo trozo de pergamino.

—La campeona de Beauxbatons —dijo Dumbledore—es ¡Fleur Delacour!

Cuando Fleur Delacour hubo desaparecido también por la puerta, volvió a hacerse el silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio tan tenso y lleno de emoción, que casi se palpaba. El siguiente sería el campeón de Hogwarts...

Y el cáliz de fuego volvió a tornarse rojo; saltaron chispas, la lengua de fuego se alzó, y de su punta Dumbledore retiró un nuevo pedazo de pergamino.

—El campeón de Hogwarts —anunció— es... 

-¡ _Cedric no, por favor, Cedric no_!

—¡Cedric Diggory!

¡No! ¿Qué clase de broma insulsa era esa? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él, por qué mi hermano?

El jaleo proveniente de mis compañeros de casa era demasiado estruendoso. Todos y cada uno de los alumnos de Hufflepuff se habían puesto de repente de pie (yo lo hice de muy mala gana), gritando y pataleando, mientras Cedric se abría camino entre ellos, con una amplia sonrisa, y marchaba hacia la sala que había tras la mesa de los profesores. Naturalmente, los aplausos dedicados a Cedric se prolongaron tanto que Dumbledore tuvo que esperar un buen rato para poder volver a dirigirse a la concurrencia.

No quiero parecer amargada, ni nada por el estilo. Estaba feliz por él: Había sido catalogado como alguien muy valiente, digno de participar en un torneo ancestral, pero era su vida la que estaba en riesgo.

—¡Estupendo! —dijo Dumbledore en voz alta y muy contento cuando se apagaron los últimos aplausos—. Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros tres campeones. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que todos ustedes, incluyendo a los alumnos de Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, daréis a sus

respectivos campeones todo el apoyo que podáis. Al animarlos, todos vosotros contribuiréis de forma muy significativa a...

Pero Dumbledore se calló de repente, y fue evidente para todo el mundo por qué se había interrumpido.

El fuego del cáliz había vuelto a ponerse de color rojo. Otra vez lanzaba chispas. Una larga lengua de fuego se elevó de repente en el aire y arrojó otro trozo de pergamino. Dumbledore alargó la mano y lo cogió. Lo extendió y miró el nombre que había escrito en él. Hubo una larga pausa, durante la cual Dumbledore contempló el trozo de pergamino que tenía en las manos, mientras el resto de la sala lo observaba. Finalmente, Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta y leyó en voz alta:

—Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene palabras textuales de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, J. K. Rowling.


	8. Revisión de varitas

Me quede totalmente fría.

¿Harry campeón? No podía ser... Dirigí la mirada hacía la mesa de Gryffindor, al igual que el resto del colegio. Harry estaba allí sentado aún, confundido. 

La profesora McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y cuchicheó algo con el director.

Dumbledore se irguió e hizo un gesto afirmativo a la profesora McGonagall.

—¡Harry Potter! —llamó—. ¡Harry! ¡Levántate y ven aquí, por favor!

Harry se puso en pie, se pisó el dobladillo de la túnica y se tambaleó un poco. Avanzó por el hueco que había entre las mesas de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff.

—Bueno... cruza la puerta, Harry —dijo Dumbledore, sin sonreír.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Quise colarme en aquella habitación y enterarme de todo, pero de repente noté que algunos alumnos también se habían detenido a mirarme. Un chico que estaba junto a mí me dirigió una palmadita en el hombro a manera de felicitación. 

Cuando me hubiese resignado a todo ya estaba bastante entrada la noche, y yo me encontraba en mi dormitorio, esperando impaciente la llegada de Cheshire.

—Harry jura que él no lo hizo —me soltó cuando hubiere llegado a la habitación—. Los otros maestros están molestos porque Hogwarts tiene doble oportunidad, ya que van obligar a Harry a competir.

—¿Y qué hay de Moody?

—¿El hombre del ojo? Karkarov sospecha de él, cree que tal vez puso el nombre Harry dentro del cáliz.

—¿Mencionaron algo sobre las pruebas?

—La primera será el veinticuatro de noviembre. Los campeones no podrán solicitar ni recibir ayuda de los profesores, y solo podrán usar la varita durante la prueba,  que será frente a los estudiantes y los jueces. Ah, y los campeones también quedan exentos de los exámenes de fin de año 

—Muy bien, solo nos queda esperar.

A partir de ese día tuve que pedirle un permiso especial a Dumbledore, para que me permitiera faltar a clases mientras se diera alguna actividad relacionada con el torneo. Para mi suerte, él aceptó de buena gana.

Los días que transcurrieron no fueron nada placenteros, sobre todo para Harry Potter. No quiero sonar como una acosadora maniática, pero me di a la tarea de seguirlo mientras me fuera posible. No podía evitar sentir que todo el asunto de los cuatro campeones tenía algo que ver con lo de la escoba embrujada; alguien quería dañar a Harry.

Cuando, después de comer, él y Hermione llegaron a la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape, se encontraron a los de Slytherin que esperaban fuera, cada uno con una insignia bien grande en la pechera de la túnica. Noté que todas mostraban el mismo mensaje en caracteres luminosos rojos, que brillaban en el corredor subterráneo apenas iluminado:

Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY: 

¡el AUTÉNTICO campeón de Hogwarts!

—¿Te gustan, Potter? —preguntó Malfoy en voz muy alta, cuando Harry se aproximó—. Y eso no es todo, ¡mira!

Apretó la insignia contra el pecho, y el mensaje desapareció para ser reemplazado por otro que emitía un resplandor verde:

POTTER APESTA

Los de Slytherin berrearon de risa. Todos apretaron su insignia hasta que el mensaje POTTER APESTA brilló intensamente por todos lados. 

—¡Ah, muy divertido! —le dijo Hermione a un grupo de chicas de Slytherin, que se reían más fuerte que nadie—. Derrochan ingenio.

—¿Quieres una, Granger? —le dijo Malfoy, ofreciéndosela—. Tengo montones. Pero con la condición de que no me toques la mano. Me la acabo de lavar y no quiero que una sangre sucia me la manche.

Se dio lugar a un duelo, entre Harry y Draco Malfoy, por supuesto. 

—¡Furnunculus! —gritó Harry.

—¡Densaugeo! —gritó Malfoy.

De las varitas salieron unos chorros de luz, que chocaron en el aire y rebotaron en ángulo. El conjuro de Harry le dio a Goyle en la cara, y el de Malfoy a Hermione. Goyle chilló y se llevó las manos a la nariz, donde le brotaban en aquel momento unos forúnculos grandes y feos. Hermione se tapaba la boca con gemidos de pavor.

Gracias al Cielo llegó el profesor Snape, pero fue completamente injusto con los Griffindor, quitándoles 50 puntos y castigando a Ronald y a Harry, luego de insultar sutilmente a la pobre Hermione.

Después de eso tuve que volver a una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia, aunque pronto me llegó la primera oportunidad para usar aquel preciado permiso de parte de Dumbledore.

Un chico de Griffindor me sacó de clase y me dirigió a una puerta y se fue. Me colé en la habitación y, sin que nadie notara mi presencia, me hice invisible y me senté en un rincón a esperar.

Como de costumbre, Viktor Krum estaba de pie en un rincón, sin hablar con nadie. Cedric y Fleur conversaban. Fleur parecía muy contenta, y repetía su habitual gesto de sacudir la cabeza para que la luz arrancara reflejos a su largo pelo plateado. Un hombre barrigudo con una enorme cámara de fotos negra que echaba un poco de humo observaba a Fleur por el rabillo del ojo.

Ludo Bagman estaba sentado conversando con  una mujer a la cual me hubiera gustado golpear: Era Rita Skeeter. Yo la había conocido exactamente el mismo día que a Alastor Moody. Lo que la hacía realmente despreciable era su horrenda forma de aprovecharse de las personas en sus artículos de  _El Profeta_.

Bagman vio de pronto a Harry (quien llevaba allí parado un rato, sin saber muy bien qué hacer), se levantó rápidamente y avanzó como a saltos.

—¡Ah, aquí está! ¡El campeón número cuatro! Entra, Harry, entra... No hay de qué preocuparse: no es más que la ceremonia de comprobación de la varita. Los demás miembros del tribunal llegarán enseguida...

—¿Comprobación de la varita? —repitió Harry nervioso.

—Tenemos que comprobar que sus varitas se hallan en perfectas condiciones, que no dan ningún problema. Como sabes, son las herramientas más importantes con que van a contar en las pruebas que tienen por delante —explicó Bagman—. El experto está arriba en estos momentos, con Dumbledore. Luego habrá una pequeña sesión fotográfica. Esta es Rita Skeeter —añadió, señalando con un gesto a la bruja de la túnica de color fucsia—. Va a escribir para El Profeta un pequeño artículo sobre el Torneo.

—A lo mejor no tan pequeño, Ludo —apuntó Rita Skeeter mirando a Harry.

Tenía peinado el cabello en unos rizos muy elaborados y curiosamente rígidos que ofrecían un extraño contraste con su rostro de fuertes mandíbulas; llevaba unas gafas adornadas con piedras preciosas, y los gruesos dedos — que agarraban un bolso de piel de cocodrilo— terminaban en unas uñas de varios centímetros de longitud, pintadas de carmesí.

—Me pregunto si podría hablar un ratito con Harry antes de que empiece la ceremonia —le dijo a Bagman sin apartar los ojos de Harry—. El más joven de los campeones, ya sabes... Por darle un poco de gracia a la cosa.

—¡Por supuesto! —aceptó Bagman—. Es decir, si Harry no tiene inconveniente...

—Eh... —vaciló Harry.

—Divinamente —exclamó Rita Skeeter.

Sin perder un instante, sus dedos como garras cogieron a Harry por el brazo con sorprendente fuerza, lo volvieron a sacar del aula y abrieron una puerta cercana.

Rato después llegó Dumbledore acompañado del señor Ollivander, quién se sentó cerca de la ventana a observar la vista.

—¿Dónde está Harry? —preguntó el director.

—Está con Rita Skeeter, allí dentro —respondió Bagman señalando la puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda de Dumbledore.

Muy contento de librarse de Rita Skeeter, Harry se apresuró a volver al aula. Los otros campeones ya estaban sentados en sillas cerca de la puerta, y él se sentó rápidamente al lado de Cedric y observó la mesa cubierta de terciopelo, donde ya se encontraban reunidos cuatro de los cinco miembros del tribunal: el profesor Karkarov, Madame Maxime, el señor Crouch y Ludo Bagman. Rita Skeeter tomó asiento en un rincón. Harry vio que volvía a sacar el pergamino del bolso, lo extendía sobre la rodilla, chupaba la punta de la pluma a vuelapluma y la depositaba sobre el pergamino.

—Permítanme que les presente al señor Ollivander —dijo Dumbledore, ocupando su sitio en la mesa del tribunal y dirigiéndose a los campeones—. Se encargará de comprobar sus varitas para asegurarse de que se hallan en buenas condiciones antes del Torneo.

—Mademoiselle Delacour, ¿le importaría a usted venir en primer lugar? — dijo el señor Ollivander, avanzando hacia el espacio vacío que había en medio del aula.

Fleur Delacour fue a su encuentro y le entregó su varita. Como si fuera una batuta, el anciano mago la hizo girar entre sus largos dedos, y de ella brotaron unas chispas de color oro y rosa. Luego se la acercó a los ojos y la examinó detenidamente.

—Sí —murmuró—, veinticinco centímetros... rígida... palisandro... y contiene... ¡Dios mío!...

—Un pelo de la cabeza de una veela —dijo Fleur—, una de mis abuelas.

—Sí —confirmó el señor Ollivander—, sí. Nunca he usado pelo de veela.

Me parece que da como resultado unas varitas muy temperamentales. Pero a cada uno la suya, y si ésta le viene bien a usted...

Pasó los dedos por la varita, según parecía en busca de golpes o arañazos. Luego murmuró: —¡Orchideous! —Y de la punta de la varita brotó un ramo de flores—. Bien, muy bien, está en perfectas condiciones de uso —declaró, recogiendo las flores y ofreciéndoselas a Fleur junto con la varita—. Señor Diggory, ahora usted.

Fleur se volvió a su asiento, sonriendo a Cedric cuando se cruzaron. Debo admitir que me sentí un poco celosa.

—¡Ah!, veamos, ésta la hice yo, ¿verdad? —dijo el señor Ollivander con mucho más entusiasmo, cuando Cedric le entregó la suya—. Sí, la recuerdo bien. Contiene un solo pelo de la cola de un excelente ejemplar de unicornio macho. Debía de medir diecisiete palmos. Casi me clava el cuerno cuando le corté la cola. Treinta centímetros y medio... madera de fresno... agradablemente flexible. Está en muy buenas condiciones... ¿La trata usted con regularidad?

—Le di brillo anoche —repuso Cedric con una sonrisa. 

El señor Ollivander hizo salir de la varita de Cedric una serie de anillos de humo plateado, se declaró satisfecho y luego dijo:

—Señor Krum, si tiene usted la bondad...

Viktor Krum se levantó y avanzó hasta el señor Ollivander desgarbadamente, con la cabeza gacha y un andar torpe. Sacó la varita y se quedó allí con el entrecejo fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

—Mmm —dijo el señor Ollivander—, ésta es una manufactura Gregorovitch, si no me equivoco. Un excelente fabricante, aunque su estilo no acaba de ser lo que yo... Sin embargo...

Levantó la varita para examinarla minuciosamente, sin parar de darle vueltas ante los ojos.

—Sí... ¿Madera de carpe y fibra sensible de dragón? —le preguntó a Krum, que asintió con la cabeza—. Bastante más gruesa de lo usual... bastante rígida... veintiséis centímetros... ¡Avis!

La varita de carpe produjo un estallido semejante a un disparo, y un montón de pajarillos salieron piando de la punta y se fueron por la ventana abierta hacia la pálida luz del sol.

—Bien —dijo el viejo mago, devolviéndole la varita a Krum—. Ahora queda... el señor Potter.

Harry se levantó y fue hasta el señor Ollivander cruzándose con Krum. Le entregó su varita.

—¡Aaaah, sí! —exclamó el señor Ollivander con ojos brillantes de entusiasmo—. Sí, sí, sí. La recuerdo perfectamente.

El anciano mago se pasó mucho más rato examinando la varita de Harry que la de ningún otro. Pero al final hizo manar de ella un chorro de vino y se la devolvió a Harry, declarando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

—Gracias a todos —dijo Dumbledore, levantándose—. Ya podéis regresar a clase. O tal vez sería más práctico ir directamente a cenar, porque falta poco para que terminen...

Harry se levantó para irse, con la sensación de que al final no todo había ido mal aquel día, pero el hombre de la cámara de fotos negra se levantó de un salto y se aclaró la garganta.

—¡Las fotos, Dumbledore, las fotos! —gritó Bagman—. Todos los campeones y los miembros del tribunal. ¿Qué te parece, Rita?

—Eh... sí, ésas primero —dijo Rita Skeeter, poniendo los ojos de nuevo en Harry—. Y luego tal vez podríamos sacar unas individuales.

Las fotografías llevaron bastante tiempo. Dondequiera que se colocara, Madame Maxime le quitaba la luz a todo el mundo, y el fotógrafo no podía retroceder lo suficiente para que ella cupiera. Por último se tuvo que sentar mientras los demás se quedaban de pie a su alrededor. Karkarov se empeñaba en enroscar la perilla con el dedo para que quedara más curvada. Krum se escondió al fondo para quedar medio oculto. El fotógrafo parecía querer que Fleur se pusiera delante, pero Rita Skeeter se acercó y tiró de Harry para destacarlo. Luego insistió en que se tomaran fotos individuales de los campeones, tras lo cual por fin pudieron irse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene palabras textuales de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, J. K. Rowling.


	9. La señora de los centauros

Tras aquel trajín de varitas me propuse relajarme un poco y tratar de pensar con cabeza fría todo lo referente al torneo. Ya me había hecho a la idea de que Cedric competiría, y que yo no podía hacer nada al respecto, pero definitivamente haría mi trabajo y protegería su alma a toda costa.

 

Los días seguían quedándome cortos para preocuparme por todo lo que debía hacer: Los extravagantes pedidos que mi tío continuaba haciéndome (Por suerte Hagrid sospechaba de los Slytherin y no de mí), las interminables tareas de Moody, lo que podía de la seguridad de Harry y el condenado Torneo.

 

En tan solo unos días llegaría la primera prueba, y aun no tenía ninguna información. Hice todo lo que pude, incluso (y me avergüenzo de decirlo) amenacé a Dumbledore con enviarlo al lugar más profundo del Mar Negro si no me decía de qué iba la maldita prueba.

 

—Sabes bien que eso no serviría de nada —me respondió pacientemente—, y tampoco te lo diré, iría contra las reglas del Torneo.

 

Volví llena de desilusión a mi habitación. El mundo mágico era demasiado complicado, es más sencillo tratar con muggles. “¿Pero qué me pasa, desde cuándo no puedo averiguar un chisme…? Esto es inconcebible. Seguro que mi familia estaría  muy decepcionada de mí”.

 

Me senté a leer a la luz de la pequeña lámpara de mesa que reposaba junto a mi cama. Era uno de mis libros favoritos: Frankenstein, de Mary Shelley. “Londres era nuestro lugar de asiento, y decidimos quedarnos algunos meses en esta maravillosa y célebre ciudad. Clerval quería conocer a los hombres de genio y talento que…”

—¡Aaaah! —Cheshire dio un salto, el cual trajo como resultado un rasguño en mi cara—. ¿Qué fue eso?

—No lo sé, pero tendré que ir a ver —dije mientras me ponía un paño frio en la mejilla, que sanó al cabo de unos segundos.

Me vestí rápidamente y me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie observando fuera de la ventana de la torre. Me acomodé en el alfeizar y di el salto más lejano de la edificación que las piernas me permitieron. Antes de llegar al suelo desplegué mis alas y aterricé suavemente en el límite del bosque prohibido.

Comencé a internarme en el espeso follaje preguntándome de dónde había venido aquel rugido ensordecedor. El miedo se propagaba con el rumor de los árboles. Noté que algunas arañas huían despavoridas en la dirección opuesta, y me preparé para lo peor. Saqué la espada que siempre llevaba escondida en mi bota izquierda, avanzando rápida y sigilosamente, pero lo que me encontré a continuación no erala causa de aquel rugido.

 

Un grupo de centauros estaba patrullando el bosque a una distancia bastante prudente de aquel sonido. Me dispuse a guardar la espada, pero ellos me vieron al instante (a pesar de la poca luz que ofrecía la luna), y muy pronto estuve totalmente rodeada.

—¿Quién eres, forastero?

—Jackelinne Michaelis, a su servicio —respondí haciendo una profunda reverencia.

 Ellos me devolvieron el gesto de inmediato, con un murmullo de asombro.

—Discúlpenos, señora, no pretendíamos ofenderla —dijo una centáuride adelantándose, aparentemente era la líder de la manada. Llevaba una elaborada corona de hojas plateadas alrededor de la cabeza y un pelaje negro azabache.

—No me he ofendido, señora de los centauros del norte.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lleva usted la espada a mano?

—¡Ay no! —dije al notar que los otros miraban mi espada con celo—. Solo vine a ver qué es aquel horrendo sonido que emerge del bosque.

—En ese caso no la entretendremos más, señora.

—Muy bien, pero no me llaméis señora —dije con una sonrisa— me siento mayor cuando lo hacéis, mejor sería “señorita”.

—Como mandéis vos, Señorita Jackelinne.

Dejando atrás aquel encuentro extraño me aproximé a las criaturas que producían ese bramido desesperado, y no tardé en comprender de qué se trataba.


	10. Dragones

El coraje comenzó a invadirme, recorría mi piel con un frío gélido que me producía una sensación horrenda, pero me impulsaba a continuar avanzando. Lo que se encontraba allí, a tan solo cien metros era una criatura muy peligrosa, inclusive para mí: un Dragón.

—"Más vale que no tengan una Hidra, o cumpliré la amenaza que le hice a Dumbledore".

El tráfico de criaturas mágicas estaba totalmente prohibido, y era mi responsabilidad reportarlo, pues si algo como una Hidra o una Quimera llegaran a Inglaterra, millones de personas morirían.

Lo sé, lo sé, están pensando "¿Entonces por qué no reportaste a los Escrégutos?” Pues, porque no creo que una especie tan voluble pudiese sobrevivir, son tan violentos que seguro que se comen unos a otros.

Me escondí tras unos arbustos y me dispuse a observar. Contuve una exclamación reprobativa en cuanto divisé aquella visión: cuatro Dragones adultos de alzaban en medio de un cercado de madera, rugían y se retorcían, lanzado llamaradas a los pobres magos que intentaban contenerlos.

Uno de ellos, de color azul plateado con cuernos largos y afilados, gruñía e intentaba morder a los magos que tenía a sus pies; otro verde se retorcía y daba patadas contra el suelo con toda su fuerza; uno rojo, con un borde de pinchos dorados alrededor de la cara, lanzaba al aire nubes de fuego en forma de hongo; el cuarto, negro y gigantesco forcejeaba con las cadenas que tenía enganchadas a un collar alrededor de su cuello.

De repente, los magos, que se veían como hormigas al lado de aquellos dragones, lanzaron hechizos aturdidores a las cabezas de las fieras criaturas, las cuales se desplomaron en el suelo muy lentamente.

Ahora que era más seguro decidí aproximarme, siendo invisible, claro. Percibí unas voces familiares, Hagrid y Madame Maxine charlaban con un hombre desconocido, parecía un Weasley, a juzgar por su pelo rojo, pero era difícil de decir.

—¡Vaya cita romántica, Hagrid! —exclamó el desconocido con sorna.

—Cuatro... uno para cada campeón, ¿no? ¿Qué tendrán que hacer?, ¿luchar contra ellos? —preguntó la enorme mujer.

—No, sólo burlarlos, según creo —repuso el otro—. Estaremos cerca, por si la cosa se pusiera fea, y tendremos preparados encantamientos extinguidores. Nos pidieron que fueran hembras en período de incubación, no sé por qué... Pero te digo una cosa: no envidio al que le toque el colacuerno. Un bicho fiero de verdad. La cola es tan peligrosa como el cuerno, mira.

E efecto, la cola de aquella fiera bestia se hallaba provista de largos pinchos de color bronce.

Yo ya había tenido suficiente, salí de allí corriendo, para tratar de pensar un poco. ¡Cedric debía burlar a uno de esos terribles dragones, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo! Pero si había algo que podía hacer, protegerlo, no cabía duda de que me necesitaría en algún momento, y yo estaría preparada para echarle una mano en cuanto lo hiciera. No iba a permitir que muriera bajo las garras de un insulso dragón.


	11. La primera prueba

La mañana de aquel sábado me levanté de la cama un poco sobresaltada, pero decidida. Le contaría a Cedric todo lo que sabía respecto a la prueba; después de todo no era tomar ninguna ventaja, pues seguro que Karkarov y Maxine se lo contaban a sus campeones.

Cheshire hizo un ademán para levantarse, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera.

—Tranquilo, yo me ocuparé de cuidar de Cedric hoy, tienes el día para hacer lo que quieras.

—No, está bien, iré contigo, después de todo no tengo otra cosa que hacer, eso de cazar ratones no es mi estilo.

Y así partimos los dos, en dirección al Gran Comedor. El olor a desayuno era totalmente inconfundible: Huevos revueltos, salchichas, avena, jugo de calabaza, tostadas... en fin, todo lo que uno quiera. Allí estaba Cedric, untando la mantequilla sobre una tostada perfectamente dorado.

—Buen día, Cedric —saludé mientras me sentaba a su lado (era un milagro que sus amigos no estuvieran allí, pues aun era muy temprano).

—Hola —dijo él con un dejo de nerviosismo. Noté que su cara se había tornado ligeramente verde.

—¿Qué pasa, te sientes bien? —pregunté, pasándole a Cheshire un par de salchichas bajo la mesa.

—Sí, sí, solo estoy un poco nervioso por la prueba, siento que el martes se me viene encima. Debo contarte algo, pero tiene que ser en privado.

Salimos a los terrenos del colegio. Cheshire se quedó dentro para no mojarse las patas. El frío de de noviembre se había acentuado hacía ya unas semanas, provocando que la nariz y las orejas de todo el mundo se pusieran rojas, debido a la sangre enviada en un intento del cuerpo por calentar aquellos puntos tan sensibles a las ventiscas invernales. Excepto las mías, claro. Es una parte de la anatomía que me delata, es como un cartel enorme que pone: ESTA CHICA NO ES HUMANA.

Cedric se quedó callado un rato, como buscando las palabras adecuadas, luego dijo:

—Necesito tu ayuda, el martes tendré que burlar a...

—Un dragón —dije con suavidad, pues estaba claro que el pobre chico estaba invadido por el pánico, se manifestaba en sus ojos grises.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Anoche los vi, pero la verdadera pregunta es cómo lo sabes tú. Quise decírtelo, pero al parecer ya lo sabías.

—Potter me lo dijo esta mañana —se calló un momento— Jacky, no sé qué hacer...

Me sorprendió un poco verle tan afligido, siempre era tan valiente, tan fuerte, y allí estaba yo, intentando aliviar sus miedos; después de todo es humano, el temor es algo natural. Lo abracé con fuerza. Era necesario que supiera que yo estaba ahí para él. 

—Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, sólo hay que encontrar la forma correcta de proceder. ¿OK? 

—Bien —dijo, ya un poco más calmado.

Dimos varias vueltas al lago negro antes de volver al castillo, con el plan completo. Cedric se veía mucho más tranquilo y decidido.

—Muchas gracias, Jacky.

—No hay de qué, para eso estamos las hermanas.

—Sabes, me siento algo culpable porque últimamente no he estado ahí para ti, y aun así me apoyas...

—No digas eso, siempre has estado conmigo cuando lo necesito y de no ser así, ya habrías recibido mis quejas por escrito.

Después de eso, el martes llegó en un santiamén. Las clases se interrumpieron a mediodía para que los estudiantes tuvieran tiempo de bajar al cercado de los dragones. Cedric y yo dábamos un último repaso al plan para la prueba, cuando la profesora McGonagall vino a buscarlo.

—Te deseo suerte —dije mientras lo abrazaba.

—Nos vemos en un rato —confirmó sonriendo.

En cuanto se alejaron volví a mi habitación para guardar la espada en mi bota y un par de frasquitos con poción en los bolsillos de mi chaleco, me puse el abrigo y me dirigí al cercado de los dragones.

Cuando me aseguré de que no hubiera nadie, me hice invisible y escondí el abrigo entre unos arbustos, luego entré en la cabaña donde estaban los campeones. Cuando llegué Bagman les hablaba acerca de la prueba.

—...les ofreceré esta bolsa a cada uno de ustedes para que saquen la miniatura de aquello con lo que les va a tocar enfrentarse. —Les enseñó una bolsa roja de seda—. Hay diferentes... variedades, ya lo verán. Y tengo que decirles algo más... Ah, sí... ¡Su objetivo es coger el huevo de oro!

 

—Las damas primero —dijo tendiéndosela a Fleur Delacour.

 

Ella metió una mano temblorosa en la bolsa y sacó una miniatura perfecta de un

dragón: un galés verde. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «dos». Lo mismo en el caso de Krum, que sacó el bola de fuego chino. Alrededor del cuello tenía el número «tres». Cedric metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el hocicorto sueco de color azul plateado con el número «uno» atado al cuello. Sabiendo lo que le quedaba, Harry metió la mano en la bolsa de seda y extrajo el colacuerno húngaro con el número «cuatro».

—¡Bueno, ahí lo tienen! —dijo Bagman—. Han sacado cada uno el dragón con el que les tocará enfrentarse, y el número es el del orden en que saldrán, ¿comprenden?

”Yo tendré que dejarlos dentro de un momento, porque soy el comentador. Diggory, eres el primero. Tendrás que salir al cercado cuando oigas un silbato, ¿de acuerdo? Bien. Harry… ¿podría hablar un momento contigo, ahí fuera?

Unos minutos después se oyó un silbato, la señal que mi hermano tenía que salir al encuentro con el dragón.

Cedric se dirigió al cercado tembloroso. Yo me mantuve detrás de él. El dragón estaba allí, en una esquina, únicamente concentrado en sus huevos. Pronto escuchó los pasos de Cedric, torpes, golpeando las piedras del suelo. La bestia se abalanzó sobre mi hermano y rugió. Él dio un respingo y retrocedió unos pasos. El dragón siguió avanzando.

Cedric tomó su varita y convirtió una piedra en un labrador dorado, tal como habíamos planeado. El perro comenzó a ladrar en dirección al dragón, y mi hermano aprovechó la distracción para rodear a la bestia y hacerse con el huevo, pero el dragón cambió de opinión y decidió prestar toda su atención a Cedric.

Reaccioné rápidamente, coloqué un pie entre los de mi hermano y lo empujé hacia un lado, para que pareciera que había tropezado muy oportunamente, pero yo no logré apartarme a tiempo y recibí una horrenda quemadura en el brazo izquierdo. Saqué del bolsillo uno de los frasquitos de la poción verdosa y la bebí. La sangre comenzaba a correr muy lentamente, pues la poción empezaba a hacer efecto, pero el dolor ere punzante.

Afortunadamente, el perro volvió a distraer al dragón el tiempo suficiente para que Cedric tomara el huevo dorado.

Cuando los cuidadores procedieron a ocuparse del dragón pude notar que mi hermano tenía también una quemadura, no muy profunda, en el lado derecho de su cara.

Cedric fue directamente a la tienda en la que la señora Pomfrey estaba dispuesta a curar las heridas de los campeones. Qué suerte que no pasó a mayores. La enfermera lo recibió mientras rezongaba que traer dragones a Hogwarts era una locura.

Dumbledore había puesto al corriente a la señora Pomfrey sobre mí, una suerte en realidad, pues necesitaría atención de sus cuidados, pero tendría que esperar a que todos los campeones fueran atendidos, pues nadie podía saber que me había herido durante la prueba, se suponía que yo no debía estar allí.

En cuanto todos los campeones se fueron, yo entré en la tienda, ya visible, con un par de lágrimas en los ojos, pues el dolor se había hecho insoportable.

—¡Santo Dios, niña! —exclamó la mujer en cuanto vio mi brazo— Siéntate en esa camilla de inmediato.

Ella me limpió la herida con un líquido púrpura y me tendió un vaso con una sustancia que parecía puré de manzana. Era néctar. Bebí el néctar de dos sorbos. Sabía a gloria líquida. Una mezcla entre palomitas de maíz, cerdo asado y vino tinto.

La herida comenzó a cicatrizar rápidamente, evitando que la sangre continuara fluyendo. Fue una suerte que hubiera tenido fuerzas para mantenerme invisible, pues si alguien hubiese visto mi sangre... no quiero ni pensar en qué habría pasado, pues mi sangre no es carmesí, como la de todos los mortales, sino de un dorado suave.

—Muchas gracias, señora Pomfrey, pero quisiera preguntarle ¿de dónde sacó el néctar?

—Yo misma lo hice, mi familia tiene esa receta desde hace generaciones.

—Espero que siga siendo secreta, confío en usted —dije con un tono un poco más serio.

—Si sientes mucho dolor ve a la enfermería. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien, gracias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo contiene palabras textuales de Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego, J. K. Rowling.


	12. Estoy bien, Watson

Ya con el brazo vendado y el néctar en mi estómago, me sentía preparada para lo que fuera, pero en el fondo rogaba por no tener más sorpresas en un buen tiempo. Salí de la tienda y tomé mi abrigo de entre los arbustos, cubriendo el vendaje para que nadie sospechara nada. Cuando caminaba de regreso al castillo divisé el cabello castaño de mi hermano, y corrí hacia él.

—¡Jacky! Al fin te encuentro —dijo abrazándome. El pobre chico tenía una fea pasta naranja en la mejilla, cubriendo la quemadura que no pude evitar. Pero parecía no importarle, se notaba contento y sonriente, incluso algo impulsivo, seguro que la adrenalina aun hacía efecto.

—¿Cómo te sientes, te duele la cara?— dije con voz chillona. Lo besé en la frente, cuidando de no tocar la zona maltratada; me sentí terrible por no haber evitado aquello.

—No, solo arde un poco, pero no es nada.

—Qué bien, ¿Te dijeron algo sobre la siguiente prueba?

—Sí, Bagman dijo que sería el veinticuatro de febrero y que para poder prepararnos debíamos resolver el acertijo de este huevo —dijo mientras sacaba el pesado huevo de oro debajo de su túnica. 

—¿Acertijo? Hmmm... —luego noté que tenía bisagras y una hendidura casi invisible—. ¿Yo lo has abierto?

—No... Quiero que me ayudes con esto, pero debemos estar los dos solos...

—Entonces mi habitación es el lugar idóneo.

Sorteamos muchos pasillos y escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta solitaria en el cuarto piso, mi habitación.

—Wow, debes sentirte algo sola aquí, sin vecinos cercanos...

—No está tan mal, ni siquiera tengo mucho tiempo para estar en mi habitación, siempre me la paso en la biblioteca.

Tomé el broche que sostenía mi fleco rojizo y lo coloqué frente al picaporte, luego de unos segundos se transformó en una llave. Abrí la puerta y dejé el camino libre para que un asombrado Cedric pudiera pasar.

Él solo se quedó allí parado, observando la estantería llena de libros que había acomodado en un rincón, el escritorio flotante y los diversos posters de bandas de rock muggles pegados en las paredes.

—Y te la pasas todo el día en la biblioteca...

—Ha ha, todos mis libros son del mundo muggle, aquí no me sirven de mucho.

El chico se aproximó a la biblioteca y tomó mi ejemplar de "Sherlock Holmes"

—He oído ese nombre en algún lugar, ¿de qué va esta historia?

—Sherlock Holmes es un detective privado que siempre resuelve los misterios más complicados. Es un gran libro, personalmente, uno de mis favoritos de la literatura muggle. Pero ahora nosotros debemos develar el misterio de ese huevo.

Nos sentamos en la cama junto a Cheshire, quien dormía profundamente. Cedric tomó el huevo y ubicó la hendidura que lo recorría por todo el contorno. Hendió las uñas y lo abrió. Del interior salió un horrendo sonido, un grito desgarrador que me propinó otro rasguño por parte de Cheshire, quien había despertado y dado un salto directamente a mi cara. Cedric cerró el condenado huevo precipitadamente y dejándolo a un lado se levantó para preocuparse de mi mejilla rasguñada.

Tuve que correr hacia el baño (privado, afortunadamente) y ponerme un paño húmedo. La herida sanó en seguida.

—Diablos, Cheshire, ¿tendré que cortarte las uñas de nuevo?— dije mientras lavaba el paño rápidamente para que Cedric no notara la sangre dorada. El gato se limitó a bajar las orejas, arrepentido—. Está bien, no importa.

—¿Cómo te curaste tan rápido? dijo mi hermano aun más asombrado.

—Solamente unas gotitas de poción —mentí— ¿Qué fue ese ruido? —solté para cambiar el tema.

—No lo sé, pero no suena a que la siguiente prueba será un campo de flores. Parecía un grito sufriente, esto no me gusta nada.


	13. Al fin alguien que no me considera un bicho

El invierno se hizo más fuerte conforme avanzaba diciembre, y llegó, junto con la nieve, una noticia inesperada...

 —Señorita Diggory, ¿haría usted el favor de prestar atención? —dijo la profesora Sprout mientras yo estaba concentrada en regar las plantas del invernadero. Alcé la cabeza un poco extrañada de que se dirigiera a mí con ese tono. Estaba realmente distraída.

—¿Yo?

 —Sí, usted. Estaba diciendo que pronto tendrá ocasión un evento que es tradición junto con el Torneo de los Tres Magos, el Baile de Navidad —hubo un cuchicheo general— Este comenzará a las ocho de la noche de Navidad, y finalizará a las doce. Al baile asistirán únicamente los estudiantes de cuarto en adelante, pero si quieren pueden invitar a un alumno menor. El evento será formal y por tanto es obligatorio el traje de gala. Espero que todos se comporten a la altura y demuestren las cualidades que Hogwarts merece.

En cuanto la clase acabó, por los pasillos solo se oían cosas como "Quiero un chico lindo... Ojalá que no me rechace... Y, con quién irás..." Yo quería golpearme la cabeza contra un muro. Un baile era lo peor que podía pasarme, justo el día de Navidad. Les había prometido a mis padres que los visitaría, pero si Cedric no volvía a casa para las festividades, yo tampoco podría ver a mi familia...

Aparte, tendría que estar sola toda la noche, pues si no tenía amigos en Hogwarts, mucho menos iba a conseguir pareja, y no podía dejar a Cedric sin vigilancia.

En la noche, llegué a mi habitación y me desplomé e la cama, ciertamente frustrada, Así me quedé por un largo rato, hasta que Cheshire llegó con una actitud no muy diferente.

—Largo día, ¿eh?

—Ni te lo imaginas... Ches, sé que te prometí que tendrías un descanso durante las vacaciones de navidad, pero no podrá ser...

—Tonto Baile de Navidad...

Cuando faltaban tres días para el baile, se notaba la emoción. Casi todo el mundo se había quedado en el castillo para navidad, haciendo el ambiente algo pesado. Me dediqué a vagar por los pasillos. Yo solo quería un lugar tranquilo, pero todos estaban repletos de estudiantes conversando. Bueno, en realidad estaba algo amargada y triste. ¡No pude ver a mis padres esa Navidad! Ya sé que para ellos eso de las navidades es pura basura mortal, pero para mí eran fechas importantes, para compartir con la familia, aparte los regalos….

En fin, solo quería hablar con alguien; pero no tan de improviso.

—Oye, Jackelinne.

Me di media vuelta para ver quién me hablaba. Lo que encontré fue un chico de Ravenclaw, sonriente. Le había visto un par de veces por los pasillos, pero nunca habíamos hablado.

—Hola.

—Hola —parecía muy nervioso, y sin avisar lanzó la frase—.  Eh…ya sé que no nos conocemos, pero…quería saber si… ¿irías al baile conmigo…? —me sorprendí un poco.

—Pero ni siquiera se tu nombre…

—Soy Dave Rainswroth, de Ravenclaw, sexto año —dijo esbozando una media sonrisa. Dave, parecía ser gentil. Lo medité un poco. A ver, un chico del que no conozco nada me está pidiendo una cita. ¿Le digo que sí? Bueno, hace un siglo que no voy a un baile, quiero disfrutarlo.

—Bien, iré contigo —después de todo era mejor que estar sola toda la noche. El sonrió aliviado.

Luego de conversar con Dave por una hora me dirigí a mi habitación para ir al Callejón Diagon con polvos flu a comprar unos regalos de Navidad.

Tomé un poco de polvos Flu de una bolsita que colgaba de un clavo en la chimenea y los lancé hacia el suelo de la misma. Salieron unas llamas verdes que me rodearon completamente, haciéndome aparecer en Flourish y Blotts con toda la ceniza en los ojos. Procuré limpiarme todo lo que pude antes de salir de la chimenea, de manera que corría el riesgo de que alguien más apareciera y me golpeara, pero no pasó nada.

La librería estaba bastante concurrida. Muchos padres iban de un lado a otro preguntando a sus hijos pequeños qué libro les gustaría. Salí de allí y me dirigí a la tienda de Artículos de calidad para Quidditch a comprarle algo a Cedric.

Tras toda una tarde de compras regresé a mi habitación y encontré a Cheshire acostado junto a la chimenea. Casi le piso una pata al salir, y él se llevó un buen susto al verme aparecer entre las llamas verdes. Al no contar con encontrar a nadie allí tuve que correr a la librería para esconder los regalos.

—¿Qué llevas ahí?

—No es asunto tuyo, gato fisgón. Te prohíbo que husmees, o te daré un baño en el lago.

No fue necesario decir más. Él se recostó de nuevo junto al fuego y se durmió. Yo me metí en la cama y me dormí también.

Sentí que el resto del tiempo salió corriendo mientras yo dormía, pues cuando menos me lo esperaba, desperté con todos los regalos a los pies de la cama, sobre el baúl mágico. Cheshire ya estaba despierto, hundiendo el hocico en la caja de Chocolates Explosivos que le había dado yo y lamiendo unos pastelillos de naranja, al parecer de Cedric (siempre la gustaron las naranjas).

—Buenos días, Ches. Feliz Navidad.

— _Felif Mavidab_ , _Shacky_ —dijo con la boca llena de chocolate.

Comencé a abrir mis regalos. Tomé una cajita roja con una tarjeta que ponía: _No es tan fantástico como el tuyo, pero espero que te guste. Cedric._ Era un hermoso broche para el cabello con la forma de un dragoncito de plata. Coloqué el que ya tenía en el cuello del pijama y me coloqué el de Cedric en el mechón rojizo.  El siguiente era de Cheshire: Era mi padre, tallado en un pedacito de madera, muy parecido al original, salvo el tamaño, claro está.

—Muchas gracias, Cheshire, es hermoso.

—No hay de qué —dijo él sonriendo.

Y por último, encontré otro de los señores Diggory, un libro enorme que había salido un mes atrás. Pero no tenía tiempo de ponerme a leer, pues alguien estaba tocando a la puerta. Me levanté de un salto y corrí a abrirla. Cedric se encontraba en el umbral con esos ojos cafés suyos aun empijamados, pero con una sonrisa totalmente despierta.

—Feliz Navidad, Jackelinne —dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo.

—Feliz Navidad, Cedric —dije devolviéndole el gesto—. Dime, ¿te gustó mi regalo?

—¿Te refieres al “Kit para el Cuidado de Escobas Voladoras”?, por supuesto. Ya lo estrené…

El resto del día estuvimos juntos (¡Por fin!). Paseamos por los alrededores y conversamos un montón, hasta que, mientras caminábamos por los blancos jardines, alguien me lanzó una bola de nieve que dio de lleno en mi nuca, permitiendo que el hielo me resbalara entre la ropa y por toda la espalda. Yo me volví con un feo escalofrío y los ojos nublados por el enfado, pero en cuanto pude fijar la mirada, noté que solo eran Harry y los Weasley jugando a una pelea de nieve.

—Lo siento, Diggory. Esa bola se desvió —dijo uno de los gemelos, creo que era George— ¿Por qué no juegan con nosotros?

Yo me atrincheré con los gemelos y Cedric en el equipo de Potter. Lo hice a propósito, por si Harry quería venganza por lo de Cho (era obvio que a Harry le gustaba). No sería lógico atacar a tu propio equipo, ¿o sí?

No importó. Cuando mi equipo iba ganando, la aburrida de Granger, quien se había limitado a observar, anunció que se debía comenzar a arreglar para el baile. Y de repente recordé que yo también debía irme. Se acercaba la hora y no tenía nada listo, salvo la túnica que me pondría. Entonces me disculpé con los chicos y corrí hasta mi cuarto para arreglarme.

Me di un baño y me puse algo de perfume de rosas. Pero luego de esperar a que el cabello se secara (no pude usar mi secadora muggle porque en Hogwarts no hay tomacorrientes) me topé con otro obstáculo. Si no podía usar mi secador de pelo, mucho menos el rizador o al plancha.

—Demonios, no puedo hacerme un moño de trenzas como medio siglo atrás, se vería anticuado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Entonces recordé que aun

guardaba algunos rulos en una caja que reposaba bajo la cama. Al abrirla solo encontré suficientes  para media cabeza, así que me los puse en el lado derecho para cambiarlos de sitio una hora después. La verdad es que los rizos no quedaron nada bien. No me sentía satisfecha en lo más mínimo.

De pronto, como si me hubieran mandado un milagro, vi el libro de pociones sobre el escritorio y caí en la cuenta de que podía usar un brebaje para mejorar mi aspecto. Qué buena suerte que tenía una botella completa en mi reserva de pociones de emergencia.

Luego de dejar los rizos perfectos, los recogí en un moño con algunas horquillas y me vestí con una túnica azul aguamarina y adornos plateados que Madame Malkin había ceñido a mi cintura. Me puse unos pantalones ajustados (la última moda muggle) bajo la falda y unos odiosos tacones de color verde.  Afortunadamente las mangas de la túnica eran muy anchas, perfectas para esconder algunas armas. Al bolsillo especial que le había pedido a la modista en la parte interior del brazo izquierdo le hice un hechizo para que tuviera mucho más espacio. Allí escondí la espada, una daga y la varita y guardé el sujetador de cabello mágico en un bolsillo de los pantalones. Me despedí de Cheshire y bajé a toda prisa al vestíbulo, pues ya era hora de que empezara el baile.


	14. Yo soy...

La mayoría de los alumnos ya estaban allí, esperando el momento de pasar al Gran Comedor, formando una multitud de cabezas bien peinadas y túnicas tan coloridas que molestaban a la vista.

Desde lo alto de las escaleras divisé a Dave, que llevaba una túnica de color gris muy elegante.

—Hola, Dave.

—Vaya…. Te ves hermosa.

—Gracias —dije sonriendo. Seguro que si pudiera me habría sonrojado. Hacía más de un siglo que nadie me decía eso (literalmente).

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor pudimos ver que las paredes estaban recubiertas de escarcha plateada, y las guirnaldas de muérdago y hiedra decoraban el techo estrellado.

Dave y yo nos sentamos en una de las innumerables mesas que habían reemplazado a las usuales para cada casa. Cuando todos se hubieran acomodado, los campeones entraron y se sentaron junto a los profesores y los jueces del torneo. Mi hermano estaba tan sonriente como siempre, llevando a una ensimismada Cho Chang del brazo.

Dave comenzó a hacerme conversación para romper el silencio incomodo, pues todos los ocupantes de la mesa me lanzaban miradas de desprecio. Pasados algunos minutos, habían dejado de prestarme atención, comenzando a preguntarse por qué los platos seguían vacios. De repente aparecieron unos pequeños menús sobre la superficie dorada, y aun así, nadie sabía con exactitud qué hacer hasta que Dumbledore le pidió claramente a su plato:

—¡Chuletas de cerdo!

Y allí las tuvo al instante, de modo que todos comenzamos a hacer lo mismo. El ambiente se relajó y yo pude disfrutar plenamente de la cena y la compañía de Dave, salvo por otras miradas fugaces, pero me sentía tan bien tras mi plato que no me importaron en lo más mínimo.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado todos nos levantamos según pidió Dumbledore, quien apartó las mesas e hizo aparecer un escenario con un suave movimiento de la varita.

Entonces Las Brujas de Macbeth subieron al escenario, tomaron sus instrumentos y comenzaron a tocar una canción lenta y triste. Los campeones se situaron en el centro del salón y abrieron el baile.

—¿Vamos? —me preguntó Dave al cabo de unos segundos con una sonrisa algo temblorosa. Lo tomé de la mano y lo seguí hasta la pista de baile. Un par de minutos más tarde comprendí por qué Dave lucía tan nervioso. Me pisó muy suavemente, pero se puso tan rojo como un tomate.

—Lo siento, no bailo nada bien…

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco soy un prodigio para el baile.

Como el pobre chico no se sentía muy confiado, nos quedamos charlando de cosas muggles. Me contó que había crecido únicamente con su padre, pero él había muerto cuando Dave tenía siete años. Un muggle, viejo amigo de su padre lo adoptó y vivió con él desde entonces. De su madre no mencionó nada, por tanto supuse que no la conoció.

A él, como a todos (incluyendo a Cedric), le eché el cuento de que en mi infancia había sido considerada una squib y que había asistido a un internado muggle, pero que el año pasado había manifestado los poderes mágicos muy repentinamente.

Conversamos hasta que Las Brujas de Macbeth dejaron de tocar y todo el mundo comenzó a irse. Nosotros esperamos hasta que el salón estuviera prácticamente vacío para levantarnos.

—Me divertí mucho hoy —me dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano.

—Yo también, muchas gracias por invitarme.

Entonces me besó; y sentí amor; pero no de ese que le das a un novio, sino el que le darías a un hermano o un primo cercano. Cuando nos separamos se me quedó mirando muy fijamente a los ojos. Ahí entendí que él había sentido lo mismo. No me había atrevido a pensar que pudiéramos llegar a ser “algo”, pero él se notaba triste, y yo me sentí terrible por eso.

—Dave, yo…

—Está bien. Seremos amigos —dijo esbozando una sonrisa algo fingida.

No supe que responder. Hacía varios años que no me sentía tan mal por un hombre, y había olvidado lo horrible que es.

Entonces me soltó la mano, pero insistió en acompañarme hasta el dormitorio. Dijo que sería una descortesía no hacerlo. Hombres.

Yo caminaba por los pasillos totalmente ensimismada en mis pensamientos, cuando un grito me trajo de nuevo al planeta tierra. Reconocí al instante esa voz. Era Cedric.

Mientras corría como podía con los tacones en la dirección de donde venían los bramidos Dave me seguía y yo me maldecía a mi misma por haberme descuidado, por dejar a Cedric solo.

Pronto giré hacia la derecha y pude divisar a mi hermano en un rincón, acorralado por una enorme figura negra. Él intentaba defenderse con maldiciones y todo hechizo que se le ocurría, pero era inútil.

Saqué mi espada de la manga y avancé rápidamente. Logré cortarle un brazo al monstruo, quien se dio la vuelta, permitiendo que Cedric se escabullera por detrás.

Pero la bestia ni se inmutó. En un instante su brazo volvió a crecer y me golpeó fuertemente hacia atrás.

—¡Cedric, corre al lago! —grité.

Él comenzó a correr escaleras abajo con el monstruo detrás y Dave y yo siguiéndolos. Hice lo posible por detener al  demonio pero los malditos tacones me impedían hacer gran cosa. Intenté quitármelos mientras avanzaba, pero los dedos me temblaban, haciéndome imposible desabrochar las correas, de modo que me detuve, tomé la espada y las corté violentamente. Seguí corriendo hasta que llegamos al lago. Tuve que hacer algo más de esfuerzo para interponerme entre Cedric y la enorme bestia.

Ordené a los chicos que se ubicaran detrás de mí y comencé a luchar contra el demonio, que blandía sus garras en mi dirección. Cuando decidí que era el momento de terminar de una vez por todas me hice con el control del agua gélida del lago y se la eché encima al monstruo. La bestia se retorció gimiendo de dolor. Aproveche la ocasión para cortarle la cabeza de un tajo. Todo el cuerpo se desvaneció en un polvo negro, el cual se llevó el viento, sin dejar más vestigio de la pelea que las huela en la nieve y dos chicos aterrorizados detrás de mí.

—Tú eres… ¡una semidiosa! —exclamó Dave asombrado.

—No, yo… soy una diosa completa.


	15. Tras las mentiras

Dave se quedó estupefacto y Cedric… solo me miraba, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. No es que esperara un animado “Gracias, me salvaste la vida”, pero eso me cayó peor que un balde de agua helada (recordemos que estaba descalza en la nieve).

—Pero… ¿Cómo es qué….?

—Ahh —suspiré—. Les explicaré todo lo que quieran, pero entremos por favor, se van a congelar aquí fuera.

Ellos me siguieron sin decir palabra por los oscuros y callados pasillos del castillo (cómo es posible que nadie escuchara el barullo del demonio que nos atacó, pues sus chillidos eran tan agudos y penetrantes que aun resonaban en mi mente) hasta que me detuve frente a la puerta de mi habitación. Les acerqué dos sillas al fuego de la chimenea y unas mantas para que se calentaran. Yo me puse unos gruesos calcetines y me senté sobre la alfombra, en medio de ellos.

—¿Quién eres? —dijo Cedric sin apartar la vista de las llamas danzantes, con aquella voz fría que me dolió como una daga en el corazón.

Respiré profundamente. Cuanto me odiaba por haber permitido que todo aquello pasara, por dejar que ese momento que tanto había temido llegara inesperadamente.

—Ya no vale la pena mentir más, está claro que no soy tu hermana. Soy tu protectora…

—¿Quién eres? —repitió, dando a entender que mi respuesta no le satisfacía.

—Soy la diosa olímpica de la protección terrenal, hija de Poseidón y Atenea.

—Pero si Poseidón y Atenea se odian, ¿cómo es posible, por qué nunca oí de ti? —dijo Dave, mirándome con incredulidad.

— Bueno, yo soy la diosa más joven, lo cual explica que no se contaran leyendas sobre mí, y nací antes de que la disputa de mis padres comenzara.

>> Mi misión principal fue asesinar monstruos peligrosos que amenazaban a los mortales, pero cuando la población de semidioses creció ellos comenzaron a ocuparse de las cacerías, así que me remitieron a proteger mortales propensos a ataques de monstruos como el que vimos hace un rato. Un demonio nivel 6 en Hogwarts... Zeus me matará, y no es menos de lo que merezco.

—¿Por qué? —Cedric volvió a hablar, pero esta vez mirándome fijamente a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Era peligroso. Hay una barrera mágica que oculta los monstruos antiguos a los ojos mortales, por ejemplo, si el Minotauro te atacara los demás solo verían a un hombre muy peludo, sin notar que es un monstruo. Si te hubiera contado la verdad la barrera se habría roto y los ataques se habrían hecho todavía más frecuentes.

>>Pero ahora ha desaparecido, el demonio se ocupó de eso, y todo es mi culpa. Cedric… lo siento mucho.

Un silencio supremamente incómodo inundó la habitación. Hasta que mi hermano… bueno, mi falso hermano volvió a hablar.

—Está bien. Al menos querría conocerte como realmente eres.

Mi sorpresa fue enorme.

—¿Eh? ¿Me estás perdonando por mentirte toda la vida, por abandonarte y dejar que casi te asesinaran? —solté antes de pensar lo que iba a decir.

—Si lo pones así… No. Pero no puedo odiar a alguien que no conozco. Quizá pueda decidirlo más adelante, pero no quiero más mentiras —me dedicó una leve sonrisa, calmando mi ansiedad.

—Bien, entonces pregunta lo que quieras.

—Mmm… ¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?

—Jackelinne Michaelis.

—Pero si los dioses no…

—No voy a hablar de mi apellido —interrumpí a Dave—. Me trae malos recuerdos.

—¿Qué edad tienes? Digo, siempre pensé que te veías algo mayor de dieciséis, pero no podría decir cuánto —dijo Cedric dubitativo.

—Tengo… 17.486 años —tuve que pensarlo un poco. Hacía bastante tiempo que no pensaba en mi verdadera edad. Cedric comenzó a reír.

—Sí que estás anciana…

—Oye niño, si me vuelves a decir anciana te las verás conmigo. Te informo que conozco todos los tipos de lucha cuerpo a cuero y puedo manejar a la perfección cualquier arma —él dejó de reír, pero me miró pícaramente, haciéndome reír a mi también.

—Y… ¿Por qué eres tan amable con nosotros? He ido al Olimpo un par de veces, y ni siquiera nuestros padres nos dirigen la palabra.

Es cierto. Dave es un semidiós. No me había detenido a pensarlo, pero la madre que no mencionó…

—¿Quién es tu madre?

—Atenea…

Eso explicaba todo lo del beso. Dave sí que era mi hermano por parte de mi madre y mi primo por mi padre.

—Ya deberías saberlo, diosecillo —le robé ese término al tío Hades—. Zeus prohibió que los dioses tuvieran contacto con sus hijos después de romper el juramento del rio Estigio, pero como yo paso tanto tiempo entre los mortales debo ser amable, para que nadie sospeche de mí.

—Vaya, eso es horrible. Dime, ¿tú tienes hijos? —preguntó Cedric mirándome con curiosidad.

—No. No tengo tiempo para eso porque estoy ocupada cuidándote a ti.

—Pero, ¿cómo es que también controlas el agua? Ninguno de los dioses hijos de Zeus heredó sus poderes.

—No lo sé con certeza, supongo que es porque no tengo ningún poder propio. Todas mis habilidades las aprendí de mis primos. Ares me enseñó a luchar, Artemis a cazar, Apolo a tocar cualquier instrumento, Dionisio a bailar (aunque lo hago muy mal), Hermes a mentir y saquear, Hefesto a construir cosas y Afrodita… bueno, ella me enseñó a maquillarme.

Los muchachos rieron y me siguieron preguntando todo tipo de cosas hasta que el sol se asomó por la ventana, inundando la habitación con su color dorado.


	16. Otro punto de vista

**Diario de Cedric Diggory**

_Diciembre 26_

Sencillamente no me cabe en la cabeza. Han pasado tantas cosas de suma importancia esta noche que me ha visto obligado a hechizar este diario, de modo que solamente yo decidiré quien pueda leerlo. Son asuntos que se deben tratar con tanto cuidado que sería mejor que no los escribiera, pero de alguna forma siento que voy a explotar si no lo hago. De modo que aquí va.

En cuanto me despedí de Cho Chang, me dirigí lentamente hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, la cual se encuentra junto a las cocinas. Caminaba tan despacio, tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no tardé en vagar por los pasillos vacíos. No quería verle la cara a mis compañeros, solo tranquilidad, de modo que tomé el camino hacia la torre de astronomía.

Subía por los peldaños casi sin notar lo que hacía, canturreando mentalmente la última canción que Las Brujas de Macbeth habían tocado cuando escuché un feo maullido y un estridente ruido metálico, seguido de un chillido proveniente del pasillo por el cual acababa de pasar. Eso me desertó.

Supuse que era otra de las artimañas de Peeves y que la Sra. Norris lo había pillado con las manos en la masa, así que decidí asomarme para investigar.

Lo que vi me dejó petrificado de pies a cabeza. Los pedazos de una armadura estaban regados por el suelo y la gata huía despavorida. Tardé un par de segundos en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo cuando distinguí una gigantesca figura negra, de al menos dos metros de alto. Tenía la piel como la de un reptil y totalmente negra. Los brazos casi rozaban el suelo con las prominentes garras., poseía unos gruesos cuernos rojizos y los ojos amarillos, fijos en mí. En ese momento sentí los latidos de mi corazón en el pecho. Eran tan fuertes que notaba como si las venas de los globos oculares me fueran a explotar.

Comencé a correr gritando por ayuda, pero sabía que nadie iba a acudir. Todas los cuartos habitados se encontraban bastante lejos de ese paraje maldito. El monstruo avanzaba hacia mí rápidamente, chillando cada vez que le lanzaba un hechizo, pero sin ningún efecto aparente. Mi cerebro se negaba a funcionar con claridad, y pronto me quedé sin embrujos ni maldiciones, siendo presa del terror.

Como en toda historia de miedo, resbalé y resulté acorralado por le horripilante bestia. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir su repugnante vaho sobre la cara; pero no moriría sin luchar.

Seguí lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, aunque era totalmente inútil. El monstruo procedió a levantar sus enormes garras en mi dirección, justo antes de que una espada le cortara el brazo a escasos 5 cm de mi cara. La bestia se dio media vuelta, dándome tiempo a escabullirme por detrás. Entonces noté algo que me dejó aun más helado. Quien blandía la espada era nadie más ni menos que mi hermana Jackelinne.

Inmediatamente el brazo mutilado desapareció en un polvo negro, y otro nuevo lo reemplazó. A cosa de un golpe  Jacky estaba en el suelo, gritándome que corriera hacia el lago. No tuve tiempo de dudarlo, de modo que comencé a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al Lago Negro. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en poner un pie delante del otro, en seguir adelante y salvar mi vida. Puede que suene un poco egoísta, pero debo ser totalmente honesto.

En cuanto sentí la brisa helada en mi cara procuré acelerar el paso hasta quedar cerca del borde congelado del lago. De algún modo Jacky se puso en medio de mí y la bestia, blandiendo su espada (¿de dónde rayos la sacó?) para mantenerlo a raya. Los segundos parecían años mientras veía a mi hermana luchar; y solo podía pensar “¿cómo es posible?, ¿por qué no soy yo quién la defiende a ella?”

Pero me quedé todavía más absorto en cuanto le vi mover el agua helada del lago y echarla sobre el monstruo con sencillo ademán. El monstruo soltó un chillido horripilante y se disipó en un polvo negro; esta vez no resurgió de las cenizas.

El chico que estaba a mi lado (quien había acompañado a Jackelinne al baile) parecía sorprendido, pero no tan confundido como yo. Algo pasaba y yo me sentía como un estúpido por ignorarlo.

Acompañamos a la chica de vuelta al castillo hasta su habitación. Yo ni me daba cuenta de lo que hacía. Me sentía tan confuso… No sabía que decir o qué hacer. Supuse que primero debía agradecerle por salvarme, pero en lugar de eso me cubrí con una manta y me quedé observando las llamas de la chimenea. Entonces otra pregunta surgió en mi mente:

—¿Quién eres? —espeté. Me invadió una desdeñosa sospecha.

—Ya no vale la pena mentir más, está claro que no soy tu hermana. Soy tu protectora…

Eso me sentó como una fuerte bofetada.

»¿Qué no eres mi hermana? ¿Entonces me has engañado por 15 años? ¿Acaso no pensaste en decírmelo antes de cogerte cariño? ¿Y mis pares lo saben? ¿Por qué me mientes? Sabes cómo odio las mentiras…

Eso y más quería gritar… Y entonces el otro chico habló antes de que yo pudiera abrir la boca.

De ese modo me enteré de que ella ni siquiera es humana. ¡Es una diosa!

Escuché un montón de cosas que no comprendí del todo y luego… ¿Una disculpa? Sí, me estaba pidiendo disculpas. Yo me sentía acongojado y muy enfadado, pero de algún modo sigo confiando en ella. No sé por qué, pero aun pienso que es mi hermana pequeña. Ah, el corazón es tan idiota.

Procuré reprimir mi enojo y tratar de actuar natural. Al menos conseguí algo de información y aun así tengo muchas dudas. Hay mil cosas que no me atreví a preguntar delante de ese chico, el tal Dave. Solo quiero estar a solas con ella, tenemos que hablar, pero el cerebro ya no me da más. Anoche no pegué ojo y ahora me siento agotado, supongo que me iré a dormir.


	17. Yo y mi torpeza

Al día siguiente me sentía un poco más tranquila. Había pasado la noche en vela contándole a Cheshire todo lo ocurrido. También escribí una carta al tío Hades, reclamándole.  


_Diciembre 25 de 1994  
Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

_Inglaterra_  
  


_Apreciado tío H:_

_En primer lugar quiero desearte una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Espero que hayas recibido los planos de jardín que me pediste. ¿Cómo está el escréguto que te envié hace unos meses? Los que aún quedan aquí son extremadamente violentos, y han empezado a comerse entre ellos._

_  
Quisiera comentarte de un hecho que me resulta muy fastidioso: Esta noche mi más reciente protegido, Cedric Diggory, fue atacado por un Demonio Niceto de nivel 6, el cual, sin ninguna duda, custodiaba la puerta del Tártaro; recibiendo una herida de realidad. Ahora es conocedor de mi secreto y la frecuencia de ataques ha aumentado. Te ruego descubras cómo escapó del Inframundo y resuelvas el problema, puesto que otro conflicto divino sería desastroso. Me abstendré de reportarlo a Zeus inmediatamente. Solo quedan 36 horas hasta que el plazo acabe._

_Infórmame lo antes posible._

_Con gran afecto, Jackelinne_

 

Metí la carta en un sobre y desapareció de mis manos en unos instantes.

Más tarde, a eso de las diez de la mañana, me vestí y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Para mi sorpresa estaba bastante concurrido, al parecer todo el mundo se había levantado tarde. Me senté algo distante de Cedric, quien parecía haberse pasado la noche sin pegar ojo, puesto que tenía unas ojeras horrorosas.

 —Pobre, no durmió por causa mía —pensé.  
Quise dejarlo desayunar en paz, pero al parecer me buscaba con la mirada adormilada, dirigiendo la vista a todo el que entraba en el comedor. En cuanto me vio abrió mucho los ojos, dejó el plato con tostadas a un lado y se me acercó.

—Buen día —me dijo, al tiempo que bostezaba.

—Hola Ced, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bastante bien, creo. ¿Te importa si damos un paseo, solo tú y yo?

Salimos a los desiertos terrenos del colegio.

—Aun quiero pensar que todo fue un sueño, por más que mi cerebro niegue a creerlo —dijo él mientras caminábamos por la nieve—. Mira, no me atreví a preguntarte varias cosas anoche, y quisiera que me las respondieras ahora.

—Muy bien.

—¿Nues… quiero decir, mis padres lo saben?

—Sí.

—¿Y alguien de Hogwarts lo sabe?

—Solo Dumbledore y la señora Pomfrey. Me han ayudado mucho este año.

—Ahora que lo pienso, durante la primera prueba, sentí que alguien me empujó, ¿fuiste tú?

—Sí.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo dedicándome una sonrisa de la cual no me sentía merecedora.

Sinceramente no estaba prestando demasiada atención a dónde ponía los pies, hasta que resbalé en el suelo congelado. Qué vergüenza, la protectora cayéndose estúpidamente en el hielo. Cedric me ayudó a levantarme.

—Estás… ¿sangrando? —dijo tomando mi mano entre las suyas.  
El líquido dorado comenzaba a fluir por la herida que Cheshire me había hecho esa mañana, y que se había abierto de nuevo. Alarmada, quité mi mano con brusquedad de las de Cedric y la levanté hacia el cielo, esperando que algo de nieve cayera sobre ella.

En cuanto dejó de sangrar miré al chico, que estaba estupefacto.

—¿La tocaste? Mi sangre, ¿la tocaste?

—N—No —levantó las manos en alto para que pudiera fijarme en que decía la verdad. Dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio y él me miró, buscando una explicación.

—Es venenosa. Si la hubieras tocado te estarías muriendo —soné más dura de lo que hubiera querido. Eran solo las 10:30 y ya estaba teniendo un mal día.

—¿Por qué es venenosa?

—El Icor es lo que nos hace inmortales, si un humano tuviera contacto con la sangre de un dios, su alma sería confinada a vagar eternamente por el mundo, contemplando como las generaciones se destruyen unas a otras, sin el descanso de la muerte. La eternidad es una maldición, Cedric, y jamás desearía que vivieras como yo.

Continuamos paseando, en silencio. No sabía que decir, y al parecer él tampoco sabía que preguntar. Me quedé observando (no muy disimuladamente) su nariz enrojecida por el frío. Eso me hizo sentir mucha envidia.

—¿Puedo…preguntarte algo personal?

—Eso depende… ¿qué quieres saber?

—No te vayas a enojar. Pero, ¿si tanto te molesta, por qué no…?

—¿Por qué no me quito la vida? —terminé la frase por él, dado que se sentía incómodo— No es tan sencillo. Solo hay una forma de matar a un dios y es que otro dios lo haga. Y aunque consiguiera convencer a uno de asesinarme… no tendría el valor suficiente. Cuando un humano muere su alma va a otro lugar, pero para nosotros…es el olvido.

—Vaya… los humanos nos quejamos de falta de tiempo y los dioses por el exceso.

—Bueno, la clave es saber qué hacer con el tiempo que tienes. La vida mortal es única, así que debes aprovecharla al máximo.

—Ya hablas como mi abuela…

—No te burles de mi, niño. Nosotras, las ancianas, sabemos más de la vida que tú, así que espero algo más de respeto —dije para relajar el ambiente.

—Y ¿Qué harás respecto a Dave?

—Él puede cuidarse solo. Lo que me recuerda… —saqué de un bolsillo la daga— Quiero que la tengas contigo. Si ocurriera cualquier desastre, al menos sabré que no estarás totalmente desprotegido. A partir de ahora Cheshire no se despegará de ti. Es necesario que esté cerca por si acaso.

—¿Cómo, tu gato también me va a proteger?

—¿Creíste que una diosa iba a tener una mascota tan insulsa como un gato común y corriente?

El sol llegó a su punto más alto cuando volvíamos al castillo de Hogwarts. Los rayos se reflejaban en el agua del Lago Negro y los estudiantes salían a jugar en la nieve.

"Cedric es un chico listo, estará bien...” —pensé.


	18. Segunda Prueba

En cuanto cruzamos las puertas de roble el castillo nos recibió con su calor característico mientras yo pensaba en el huevo de oro.

 

_Donde nuestras voces suenan, ven a buscarnos,_

_que sobre la tierra no se oyen nuestros cantos._

_Y estas palabras medita mientras tanto,_

_pues son importantes, ¡no sabes cuánto!:_

_Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras,_

_y para encontrarlo tienes una hora._

_Pasado este tiempo ¡negras perspectivas!_

_demasiado tarde, ya no habrá salida._

Eso es lo que Cedric escuchó en el baño de prefectos del quinto piso.

—Lo único que puede significar es una incursión en el lago —dije.

—“ _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras, y para encontrarlo tienes una hora”_ —recitó— ¿Cómo se supone que aguante la respiración por una hora?

—Bueno… Puedes usar el hechizo Casco burbuja.

—¿Casco burbuja? —repitió.

—Es un hechizo que forma una especie de burbuja alrededor de la cabeza, permitiendo que el usuario respire aire puro en cualquier ambiente —expliqué con el mismo tono que solía usar al recitar las lecciones a mi madre cuando era niña—, el problema, es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Él me tomó la muñeca izquierda para inspeccionar mi reloj de pulsera y me lanzó una mirada de preocupación.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! —espetó— Lo siento Jacky, debo irme, se me hace tarde.

—¿Para qué? —dije, divertida. Ya me imaginaba para qué.

—Eh… Tengo una cita.

Acordamos encontrarnos en la biblioteca a las seis, pues Cedric tenía una cita con Cho Chang.  Ahora eran novios. No es que me molestara que Cedric tuviera novia, todo lo contrario, pero esa chica en especial me fastidiaba, aunque debo admitir que las pocas veces que había intercambiado una que otra palabra con ella por los pasillos había sido muy amable conmigo.

En fin. Poco antes de las seis fui a la biblioteca y comencé a sacar diversos libros de sus estanterías ante la mirada acusadora de  Madame Pince. Seguí buscando un alrededor de una hora, absorta en las páginas amarillentas, hasta que encontré lo que necesitaba en _Hechizos prácticos para ocasiones excepcionales_. Fue entonces, cuando levanté la vista del libro, que noté que Cedric no estaba allí. Miré mi reloj, eran pasadas las siete. Era sencillamente imposible que hubiera tenido una cita de cinco horas con Cho, por lo que intuí que se había olvidado de mí o le había pasado algo malo.

Por alguna razón no me preocupé, pero decidí salir a buscarlo. Sin perder un solo segundo salí de la biblioteca y me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Y allí estaba, conversando alegremente con sus amigos. No le dije nada, pues la cena casi había terminado y un pastel de carne me llamaba, además parecía demasiado feliz como para que yo le recordara la realidad.

Al día siguiente comenzamos a practicar el hechizo, pero el tiempo no nos daba cabida: en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se habían retomado las clases y el 24 de febrero se venía encima.

 

La mañana de tan esperado día, me levanté antes que todo el mundo. Eran las siete, la única hora en la que estaba segura de que nadie me vería salir del castillo, salvo, claro, algún fantasma.

De modo que en cuanto el cielo comenzó a aclarase salté del alfeizar de la ventana y fui volando hasta el Lago Negro. Me oculté tras un árbol y me aseguré de que no hubiera ninguna luz encendida en el castillo o algún ser vivo cerca de mí. En cuanto no tuve duda de que me encontraba sola volví a ocultar mi abrigo en un pino algo lejano de la orilla del lago y entré al agua.

Estaba fría como el fondo del mar, pero era muy agradable estar en un cuerpo de agua que no fuese la bañera. Tal vez no fuera salado, pero el lago era tan tranquilo como el océano, aunque el agua parecía más oscura, como si hubiera tinta negra diluida en ella. Probablemente fuese obra del calamar gigante, pero en realidad no tenía ganas de averiguarlo. Cuando estuve a tres metros de profundidad sentí un cosquilleo en las piernas, que desaparecieron y fueron reemplazadas por una aleta de escamas negras y reflejos rojos. Recogí mi cabello en una trenza sencilla y me senté en una roca no lejana de la superficie. Con toda esa tranquilidad, la frescura del agua y la tenue luz me quedé dormida mientras esperaba que fuera hora de la prueba.

Desperté con el barullo de los estudiantes que charlaban, emocionados, ante la expectativa de que los cuatro campeones arriesgaran sus vidas por segunda vez para rescatar algo que les había sido robado. Y entonces recordé: “ _Nos hemos llevado lo que más valoras…_ ” ¿De qué se trataba?

No tuve más tiempo de pensarlo porque la voz de Ludo Bagman interrumpió mis cavilaciones. Era tan fuerte que seguro que hasta el calamar gigante lo habría escuchado, y tienen muy mal oído…

—Bien, todos los campeones están listos para la segunda prueba, que comenzará cuando suene el silbato. Disponen exactamente de una hora para recuperar lo que se les ha quitado. Así que, cuando cuente tres: uno... dos... ¡tres!

El silbato sonó y toda la escuela profirió gritos y vítores para animar a los campeones, a la par que yo nadaba a toda velocidad para esconderme entre la tupida maraña de algas a mis espaldas. Si los otros chicos me vieran así me metería en tantos problemas que hacerme limpiar el Tártaro con un cepillo de dientes no sería suficiente para que Zeus quede satisfecho con la condena.

Los campeones entraron al agua con denuedo, pero el frío pareció rezagarlos un poco. Fleur Delacour había usado el mismo hechizo que Cedric, pero Viktor Krum estaba intentando transformarse, aunque solo le salió a medias, luciendo una cabeza de tiburón y cuerpo de humano.

Comenzaron a dispersarse y de pronto apareció Potter. Le estaban creciendo unas agallas enormes a cada lado del cuello, justo bajo las orejas, membranas entre los dedos de las manos y los pies tomaban una forma de aletas.

Anduve siguiendo a Cedric desde las profundidades hasta que los grindylows comenzaron a acercarse demasiado, así que tuve que sacar de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica (que también había hechizado) el tridente que me había dado mi padre. Era bastante pesado, más de lo que recordaba, pero al menos mantendría a los diablillos a raya.

Repentinamente, luego de volver a centrar mi atención en Cedric, note que le hacía señas a dos figuritas un tanto lejanas, Fleur y Krum. Los tres comenzaron a nadar juntos, Cedric a la cabeza, luego Krum, con su hocico de tiburón y torso de hombre; y por último Fleur Delacour.

Pude escuchar cantos, las voces de las sirenas viajaban por el agua hacia mis oídos, esparciendo curiosidad. Me preguntaba qué clase de colonia vivía en el Lago Negro como para poder convivir con un calamar gigante, pues las sirenas marinas eran extremadamente celosas con sus dominios. Pero el grupo se desvió por completo, yendo en la dirección contraria a los cantos, internándose en una serie de gargantas muy angostas. Miré mi reloj, solo les quedaba media hora, y si seguían por ese camino les sería imposible regresar a tiempo.

Afortunadamente un tritón pasó nadando velozmente en la dirección correcta, tarareando la canción que había escuchado antes, y los campeones decidieron seguirlo. Se apresuraron para llegar a tiempo, y aun así solo faltaban diez minutos antes de que acabara el plazo.  Por fin apareció entre la multitud de algas una ciudad poblada de sirenas y tritones. Tenían la piel cetrina, y el cabello de un verde oscuro; sus aletas eran largas y de escamas plateadas, pero con la inusual forma heterocerca, de modo que lucía más como la de un tiburón que la de un delfín, como solía ser. Era una población muy rara y al parecer un tanto salvaje.

La ciudad constaba de una pintoresca plaza rodeada de numerosas casas de piedra tallada. En medio de la plaza había una enorme estatua que representaba una sirena, de cuya cola estaban atadas cuatro personas, al parecer inconscientes. Y allí estaba el joven Potter, tratando de liberar a Ron Weasley de las gruesas cuerdas. Cedric se adelantó a la par que sacaba del bolsillo la daga que yo le había dado y liberó a otro de los prisioneros: Cho Chang. Eso hizo que me diera un vuelco el corazón. Bueno, sí, era su novia, pero no pensé que fuera quien más le importaba.

El siguiente fue Krum, que liberó a Hermione Granger, pero Fleur no daba señales de vida. Tal vez se había separado del grupo.

Cuando Harry decidió que la chica no iba a aparecer a tiempo liberó a la última persona, una niña, que a juzgar por el cabello plateado era la hermanita de Fleur. Tomó a la niña de la cintura y a Ronald de la túnica y comenzó a ascender lenta y penosamente, mientras algunas sirenas nadaban a su alrededor, describiendo espirales en el agua. Logró llegar a la superficie justo a tiempo, recibiendo fuertes vítores de alegría desde las tribunas.

No pude enterarme de nada más hasta que todos se fueron al castillo, como a las cuatro de la tarde, y pude salir del lago sin riesgo a que me vieran. 


	19. Diosa de la melancolía

En cuanto salí de allí a largos trancos recogí el abrigo y me cubrí inmediatamente para no levantar sospechas, sobre todo porque estaba completamente seca.

Caminé lentamente hacia mi habitación, disfrutando el dulce sabor de la victoria. Cuando pasaron el profesor Snape y Karkarov levanté ligeramente la vista hacia ellos, quienes me miraron confusos, como si yo no debiera estar allí. Seguí caminando y, no obstante, agucé el oído, pero ellos se encerraron en la bodega de las pociones y no pude captar más que un par de palabras sin importancia.

“¿Qué se proponen esos dos? Veamos, sí, ambos son maestros, pero no de la misma asignatura. ¿Estará Karkarov interesado en alguna poción? Pero, ¿por qué?”

Me vi tentada a volver sobre mis pasos y pegar la oreja a la puerta para espiar, pero justo en ese momento apareció mi hermano (me refiero a mi  verdadero hermano) doblando una esquina a toda velocidad. Parecía muy preocupado.

—Hey, Dave, ¿qué pasa?

—¡Al fin te encuentro, Jacky! Tenemos problemas, y de los gordos.

—¿Qué pasa? —repetí completamente seria.

—Una Arpía* entró en mi habitación durante la segunda prueba  y me atacó —dijo señalando las marcas de unas garras que tenía en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Sin perder un solo segundo lo agarré del brazo bueno y prácticamente lo arrastré hasta mi habitación. Estaba tan nerviosa que casi no pude poner la llave correctamente en la cerradura, pero al décimo intento lo conseguí y me lancé dentro para darle paso a Dave y cerrar la puerta con violencia.

—Dime qué fue, exactamente, lo que pasó.

—Esta mañana bajé al lago un poco tarde porque me quede dormido, pero cuando iba de camino se me ocurrió mirar hacia la torre y la vi entrar por la ventana de mi habitación. Regresé corriendo, y allí estaba, buscando algo, revolviendo todo. Me abalancé sobre ella y luchamos. Intentó asesinarme. Conseguí herirla, pero logró huir.

—¿Sabes si se llevó algo?

—Solamente el cuchillo con que la apuñalé —dijo resueltamente. Era obvio que ya había matado monstruos antes— pero dijo… dijo que “por el farsante pagaremos todos”.

“ _Por el farsante pagaremos todos_ ” Me quedé callada un momento, pero decidí zanjar el problema por la raíz.

—¿Tienes algún dracma? —le pregunté a mi hermano.

Él sacó la moneda de un bolsillo y me la entregó, a la par que me miraba como si estuviera loca.

—¿A quién mensajearás?

—A Zeus.

Me dirigí al baño, llené la bañera e hice una pequeña fuente y los rayos del atardecer que se colaban por la ventanita formaron un arcoíris.

—Diosa, acepta nuestra ofrenda —dije levantando el dracma y lanzándolo hacia el arcoíris y desapareció con un destello dorado— Olimpo —pedí.

Y allí mismo apareció Zeus, dios de dioses, sentado en el trono blanco, sosteniendo su rayo en la mano derecha y a Ares de la toga en la mano izquierda, con el rostro congestionado por la ira.

—Terminaremos esta conversación más tarde, Ares —dijo a su hijo y lo soltó para que pudiera retirarse— ¿Qué quieres, sobrina? —se volvió hacia mí, dedicándome su mirada azul eléctrica, echando chispas.

—¡Quiero que me expliques qué Hades hacía una de tus esbirras atacando a tu propio nieto! —exclamé casi tan enfadada como él. No veía su cara hacía dieciséisaños y ya me había provocado enfado tal que sentí como la indignación me corría por las venas.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Qué esbirra, qué nieto?

—Una Arpía se infiltró en Hogwarts, mi territorio, e intentó asesinar a Dave Rainswroth, tu nieto.

Zeus se quedó callado un momento, mientras le bajaba el color por el rostro (porque él sí que podía sonrojarse cuando estaba muy enojado), hasta que su tez quedó casi tan pálida como el trono en el cual se sentaba. A pesar de que mantenía una expresión neutral, yo sabía muy bien que se estaba concentrando al máximo para tomar la decisión correcta. Eso era, básicamente, lo que le hacía un buen líder.

El Señor de los Cielos se levantó de su asiento llamando a gritos a Apolo, exigiendo su presencia allí mismo. Luego se volvió hacia mí.

—Enviaré centinelas para formar un perímetro aéreo de 500 metros a la redonda y uno terrestre a 250 metros. Te enviaré también una bolsa con dracmas extra que me mantengas informado de todo. Yo te mantendré al tano con mensajería Hermes —luego cambió el tono de la voz—, y hazme un favor: cúrale las heridas al muchacho.

Y salió de la habitación, furibundo.

Dejé que la pantalla de agua cayera dentro del la bañera y tomé una botella con agua destilada de los ingredientes para pociones, ya que no quería curarle las heridas a Dave con agua posiblemente contaminada. De modo que vacié un poco en mi mano y dejé que se deslizara por su brazo, lavando los cortes, que habían comenzado a oscurecerse.

Cuando ya no hubo marca alguna en la piel pálida de Dave me quedé mirando la manga de su túnica, que se había teñido de carmesí donde la herida había dejado relucir aquel líquido precioso. Desvié la mirada hacia el rostro del chico y noté que se había sonrojado, incomodo ante el escrutinio.

—No sabes cuánto te envidio… —dije a la par que salía del baño y me tumbaba en la cama, algo fastidiada.

—¿De verdad me envidias? —replicó él, tumbándose junto a mi— Quiero decir, tal vez tengas una pesada carga sobre los hombros, y tal vez tu sangre no sea roja, mortal, pero no debes afligirte por eso.

—Estoy cansada, Dave, terriblemente cansada de mi asquerosa vida sin fin.


	20. Mi viejo pariente

Esa noche consideré muy seriamente terminar con mi vida. Quería descansar, algo que no había hecho en más de un siglo, pero luego recordé que los dioses no descansan; cuando mueren, simplemente desaparecen, se esfuman. Además, tal y como le dije a Cedric un buen día, debería convencer a otro dios de asesinarme, y estoy segura de que ni Zeus sería capaz, no importa qué cosa tan mala hiciera.

Entonces desvanecí ese sombrío pensamiento de mi mente con un ademán de la mano y me propuse leer un poco. Tomé el libro más gordo y pesado que pude encontrar en mi biblioteca y lo ley de cabo a rabo.

Cuando hubiere terminado, la luna ni siquiera se encontraba en su punto más alto. Como el tiempo parecía ir a 1 km/h, decidí tomar más libros y devorarlos. No podía detenerme a pensar en nada o rompería a llorar, de modo que leí al menos tres cuartas partes de mi colección privada, la cual cubría todo el muro, del suelo al techo.

Me aterrorizaba la idea de enfrentar el mundo cuando el sol saliera por el horizonte, pero no podía quedarme en cama por siempre. Debía hacerme cargo de Cedric, de Dave y de las patrullas que seguramente ya habría enviado Zeus. Decidí levantarme por fin, como a las 2:30, tomé una ducha, me vestí (no sin olvidar poner la espada dentro de la bota) y salí volando por la ventana. Qué importaba, nadie me veía a esas horas.

No tuve que volar mucho más de dos minutos cuando divisé una de las esfinges que formaban el perímetro aéreo, así que me acerqué y le pedí la posición de su general al mando. Ella me respondió con la voz ronca y una mirada desconfiada, pero con un tono amable. Me indicó el lugar y regresó a su puesto, escrutando el cielo nocturno.

Me volví en la dirección que me había señalado, y pude distinguir la figurita con capa roja entre las ramas de un árbol del Bosque Prohibido.

No pude ocultar la sorpresa  al ver el rostro del Mayor General de la tropa: Era Ares.

Descendí rápidamente y me acerqué a pie, con la espada a mano. Y, justo como esperaba, antes de que estuviera siquiera a un par de metros de la base del árbol él saltó de entre las ramas y se abalanzó sobre mí, blandiendo su espada de doble filo con empuñadura de calavera, la cual me habría atravesado de no ser porque detuve su ataque con mi propia espada.

Él, sin pararse a observar atacó por segunda vez, con fuerza, Lo desvié nuevamente. Luego fui yo quien envió una estocada hacia su brazo, pero él se apartó a un par de centímetros. Ares lanzó un tajo hacia mi costado izquierdo, el cual evité saltando a un lado.

—¡Basta! —exclamé cuando estuve segura de que no se detendría hasta matarme (ya se me había pasado el estado melancólico de adolescente)— Es suficiente, Ares.

—¿Jackelinne?

Se apartó el cabello de los ojos para escudriñar mi rostro. Era muy fuerte, sí, pero rara vez se paraba a pensar en lo que hacía. Por suerte, me reconoció e hizo desaparecer su espada. Yo envainé la mía.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, primo? —dije mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo. Somos muy unidos.

—Solo pasé a dejarte una tarjeta, cerebro de alga.

Me rodeó con sus enormes brazos, levantándome un poco del suelo, tal y como hace siempre que dejamos de vernos por largo tiempo. Cuando conseguí que me soltara me dedicó una de sus miradas caoba, de esas que le robarían el aliento a cualquier chica, y me recordó aquella época en que yo era su aprendiz. Él me enseñó a luchar, a usar las armas, pero sobre todo, a no creer nada de lo que sus ojos decían.

—Me van a salir moretones —protesté, señalándome los brazos.

—Como si no se te quitaran en unos minutos —respondió él con expresión molesta. Estaba contento.

—¿Por qué eres el Mayor General de la tropa? Creí que estabas en Rusia.

—Precisamente. ¿Recuerdas que mi amado padre discutía conmigo cuando llamaste ayer? Dijo que esa era una guerra de hombres y que no debía meterme en esos asuntos banales, así que me envió aquí.

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es de cabezota… Aunque me alegra verte —dije con una sonrisa, solo para suavizar la ira que comenzaba a surgir en su interior. En realidad, ninguno de los otros dioses le quería, salvo Afrodita, claro—  Bien, ¿cuál es el plan de vigilancia?

—Vigilar. Asesinar si algo no identificado se acerca.

—Bien, te recuerdo que esto —y voltee su rostro para que viera el castillo— es una escuela. No puedes ir por ahí atacando a todo el que se acerque. Si algún estudiante estúpido hubiera sido quien te encontrara, ahora estaría muerto. No nos metas en problemas, Ares. Observa primero. Si es un demonio, entonces mátalo. Si no, déjalo en paz. Ah, y solo ataca a los monstruos raros. Recuerda que este bosque está lleno de criaturas mágicas inocentes. Y por lo que más quieras: No-te-metas-con-los-centauros. ¿Está claro?

—Sí, madre.

—No soy tu madre, soy el General en Jefe. Quiero que mantengas a las esfinges griegas lejos de los niños. Te veré mañana, a esta misma hora, en este mismo lugar. ¿Quién es el tercero al mando?

—Está allá —señaló uno de los pinos a su izquierda—. ¿Algo más?

—Sí. Quítate esa capa roja. Es muy fácil verte a distancia. Se supone que el dios de la guerra debería saber eso.

Y allí lo dejé, enfurruñado. Le pedí a la esfinge que era el General de la división terrestre que lo vigilara por mí y volé de vuelta al castillo.


	21. Charla con el director

Cuando me había alejado tan solo unos metros del bosque caí en la cuenta que era mi deber informar a Dumbledore del perímetro que se formaba alrededor de su escuela, pero probablemente estaría durmiendo, no obstante, debía asegurarme, así que me hice invisible y volé hacia su ventana.

Me asomé, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, apoyando todo mi peso en una saliente de la ventana.

No se veía ninguna luz. El director estaba dormido o no estaba en su despacho, y como no me atreví a entrar, pensé en hablar con él más tarde, antes del desayuno.

Y así lo hice. Esperé a que fueran más o menos las siete para salir a buscar al director. Caminé (siendo invisible) por los pasillos de Hogwarts con cautela para que Filch no me pillara y me detuve frente a la gárgola de piedra que custodiaba la escalera hacia el despacho de Dumbledore. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que no tenía la contraseña, así que me asomé por la ventana, igual que lo había hecho más temprano, y allí estaba el director, paseando por su despacho.

Luego de hacerme visible, golpee el cristal para que advirtiera mi presencia. Él abrió la ventana como si nada, sonriendo afablemente, igual que siempre.

—Buen día, Jackelinne —dijo, dándome la mano para ayudarme a entrar.

—Buenos días, profesor. Le ruego me disculpe por tan inusual entrada, pero debía hablar con usted inmediatamente.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Ayer se infiltró una arpía en el colegio, profesor.

—Eso no es posible, Jackelinne —replicó él—. Hogwarts cuenta con los más avanzados hechizos de protección contra el mal.

—Lo sé. Pero de alguna forma esa cosa logró entrar a la torre de Ravenclaw, y atacar a un estudiante. No se preocupe, él está bien.

Dumbledore se quedó callado un momento, meditando, mientras las pocas arrugas que había en su rostro se marcaban, formando surcos profundos, añadiendo los años ocultos.

—Entonces no puedo permitir que esto suceda otra vez —dijo al fin.

—No debe preocuparse por eso, señor, Zeus ya envió un escuadrón de esfinges para formar un perímetro alrededor del colegio. Me encargaré personalmente de que sus estudiantes estén a salvo.

—Espera un momento, antes de nada quiero que bebas una taza de té conmigo.

«¡¿Té?! ¿A quién se le ocurre sentarse a beber té en un momento como este?» decía una vocecita en mi cabeza. «No, él tiene razón. Es mejor pensar con cabeza fría»  respondió otra.

Finalmente me senté y le di un sorbito a la taza de té negro que Dumbledore me ofrecía.

—A ver, quiero  que me cuentes todo lo que no me has contado.

—¿Señor? —dije, preguntándome cómo sabía que yo no le contaba todo lo que ocurría.

—Si esta fuera la primera vez que ocurre algo no habrías venido aquí. Ahora, te ruego que me digas qué pasa dentro de mi escuela.

Entonces le conté todo. Todo lo que venía al caso, claro. Porque nada iba a importarle a Dumbledore saber que había robado un escréguto de cola explosiva para enviarlo de regalo a Hades, o que había besado a Dave…

En fin, cuando terminé él solamente asintió, me solicitó que le contara absolutamente todo lo que le concerniera y me pidió amablemente que fuera a desayunar.

Una parte de mí no pudo evitar pensar: «¡¿Un simple mortal que osa darle ordenes a una diosa?!», pero luego mi parte racional procesó la información como debía y reprimió toda pretensión de omnipotencia, así que sencillamente me encaminé al Gran Comedor.

En el desayuno pude hablar al fin con Cedric, y elogiarlo por ganar la segunda prueba.

Se veía contento, luciendo esa sonrisa que me tranquilizaba.


	22. El Targelión

Esos días me sentí más tranquila por una parte, y pude concentrarme en las clases. En realidad, me gustaba la escuela de magia, aunque extrañaba un poco las matemáticas muggles. Seguro que piensan "¡qué nerd! Está estudiando hechizos y quiere saber de números…" Créanme cuando les digo que también te aburres de eso. Después de todo sigue siendo una escuela, con maestros amargados, abusones, pilas de deberes por hacer y horarios que cumplir. Sin embargo, también había ratos de alegría.

La clase de pociones siempre era mi favorita. No por tener al profesor Snape gritando a cada rato ni echando miradas despectivas a las pociones de todo el mundo, simplemente me gustaba saber que podía hacer las pociones que podrían servirme después en un tiempo que no hubiera podido sacar de no ser por el colegio.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo con relativa normalidad, luego las semanas y los meses. Pronto se fue marzo, abril y llegó mayo, precisamente el cumpleaños de mis queridísimos primos, Apolo y Artemis. Como son gemelos de la casa, solemos celebrar un festival desde el 4 hasta el 19 de mayo en su honor, dos semanas de música, torneos de tiro al blanco y pasteles de cereales con bayas, tradiciones impuestas por los mortales y que nosotros, por apego sentimental, habíamos continuado hasta el día de hoy. Pero claro, el Targelión* tenía lugar en el Olimpo, no en Hogwarts, así que me lo iba a perder de nuevo. De modo que escapé a Hogsmeade una tarde a comprar algún regalito (porque yo era la única persona de todo el Olimpo que regalaba objetos elaborados por mortales) para los gemelos y unos pastelillos de moras, que fue lo más parecido que encontré a los targelos*.

Envié el paquete por mensajería Hermes y llevé un pastelillo a Ares, que vigilaba escondido entre los árboles del Bosque Negro. Obviamente, intentó atacarme, solo por arrancar la bolsa completa de pastelillos de mi mano.

—Eres tan inmaduro… —dije tendiéndole la bolsa de papel. Igual, siempre podía volver al pueblo y comprar más.

Ares es lo más parecido a un hermano real para mí, quiero decir, con Cedric siempre me llevaba bien, TODO EL TIEMPO y a Dave apenas lo conocía, en cambio, Ares y yo discutimos a menudo y competimos por casi todo, especialmente los postres humanos y los reconocimientos en batalla, pero nos protegemos mutuamente.

Esa era la mejor parte del Targelión, solía resolver las tantas diferencias entre los dioses durante al menos aquellas dos semanas y algunas veces hasta nos reconciliábamos (porque créanme, los dioses vivimos más tiempo enfadados entre nosotros que de buen humor). Sin embargo la semana anterior era una de las peores para todo el mundo (salvo los gemelos, claro), quienes nos agobiábamos  haciendo todos los preparativos. Recuerdo bien el último Targelión al que asistí, unos diez y nueve años atrás, cuando en uno de mis momentos de torpeza, resbalé en las rocas húmedas de una escalera y derramé un barril completo de licor de ambrosía, la mayoría sobre mi ropa, de modo que fui el hazmerreír de todos los dioses ese año. ¡Qué vergüenza! El lado bueno es que todos los dioses ya lo saben, de modo que no hay nadie nuevo a quien comentar aquella embarazosa anécdota.

Mientras Ares devoraba todos los pastelillos, le pedí al tercero al mando, una esfinge, un pequeño reporte sobre los últimos días. Nada. Al parecer no había habido ningún incidente salvo alguna que otra rabieta por parte del dios de guerra. Esto pasaba por temporadas, y yo solía decir que estaba "en sus días", lo cual lo ponía todavía más furioso.

En fin, tras otro par de discusiones, volvía a Hogsmeade a comprar más pastelillos y tomé rumbo hacia el castillo.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Durante el mes de mayo se celebraban en la antigua Atenas las Targelias, fiestas en honor del hermano de Artemisa, Apolo que era el dios purificador por excelencia.

*Especie de pastel o sopa de cereales que se ofrecían al dios Apolo durante las Targelias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto :/


	23. Traumas del Pasado

Así, igual de rápido que los meses anteriores, mayo salió corriendo y dio paso a junio, mi peor pesadilla.

Ludo Bagman ya había anunciado en qué consistiría la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos: internarse en un laberinto y superando los obstáculos que allí hubiesen, hallar la Copa de los Tres Magos.

En realidad, no parecía ser muy difícil. Quiero decir, Cedric seguía siendo uno de los mejores estudiantes del colegio de magia más prestigioso del continente y sin embargo, yo no podía evitar sentirme terriblemente intranquila al respecto. Mi parte racional sencillamente parecía haber dejado de existir en ocasiones, dando paso a malos pensamientos. Incluso comencé a sentir ansiedad, lo cual no me ocurre muy a menudo.

Me carteé con mi madre acerca de mis recientes malos presentimientos, a lo cual contestó que el Oráculo de Delfos, o más bien, Elizabeth, como todos la llamamos, había advertido en mi futuro tiempos oscuros que se aproximaban, aunque no sabía con exactitud qué pasaría, pues la magia nublaba sus visiones. Eso me heló por completo la sangre.

—Oh, vamos, deja las paranoias —comentó Cheshire cuando se lo dije—. Todo saldrá bien, igual que siempre.

— _Casi_  siempre —refuté de mal humor.

Cheshire agarró al vuelo el sentido de mis palabras, ¿cómo no hacerlo?, después de todo él había presenciado el gran desastre que había sido aquella misión del 26 de agosto de 1889; no solo porque fallé en mi objetivo, sino que el peso de aquel error aun me oprimía el corazón.

—Tienes razón, pero la culpa no fue tuya…

—En fin —le corté—,el plan.

Mi compañero me miró con tristeza, pues notaba que yo no había superado aquello y que si algún día lo hacía, me iba a costar mucho. Mi intención nunca fue causarle un mal rato, pero estuve bastante huraña por unos minutos, hasta que decidí que tenía cosas mucho más importantes de las qué preocuparme que problemas personales y encima, caducados.

—Lo siento —se disculpó.

—No, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa —repliqué, haciéndole una suave caricia tras las orejas—. Cambiando de tema, creo que debemos informar totalmente a Cedric de lo que vamos a hacer en la prueba, para que pueda recurrir a nosotros si nos necesita.

—Sí, me parece bien.

De modo que gastamos toda la tarde discutiendo los pros y los contras del plan que habíamos desarrollado para proteger a Cedric con la poca información de la que podíamos disponer, por supuesto, eran más los contras, y aunque intentábamos mantenernos positivos algo no seguía bien, y sólo Hades sabe qué sería.


	24. La tercera prueba

Me encontraba inexplicablemente tranquila la mañana de la tercera prueba, tomando café con leche y mordisqueando una tostada con mermelada de moras. Mas el resto del comedor estaba muy excitado, especialmente la mesa de Slytherin, que se desternillaba de risa a costas de Harry Potter, a quien Rita Skeeter había declarado como «trastornado y peligroso» en el artículo principal de  _El Profeta_ , el cual acababa de publicar.

—¡Eh, Potter! ¿Qué tal te encuentras? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás seguro de que no te vas a poner furioso con nosotros? —gritaba Draco Malfoy, quien se paraba en su asiento, colocando un pie sobre la mesa y señalando a Harry con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha agitaba un ejemplar de  _El Profeta_.

—Bájese de ahí ahora mismo, señor Malfoy —le riñó la profesora McGonagall y luego se acercó a Potter.

—¡Hades! —exclamé en voz baja.

Había olvidado por completo que los padres de Cedric lo verían después del desayuno para darle ánimos antes de la prueba, pero yo no debía ir, lo cual era un alivio en realidad, al menos si Amos Diggory y Harry Potter estaban en la misma habitación.

En fin, cuando terminé de desayunar me levanté, abracé a Cedric y me fui a clases.

En el almuerzo, me sentí completamente incómoda, pues los señores Diggory estaban allí, así que todos nos sentamos juntos. Fue sencillamente horrible. ¿Qué demonios iba a decirles a los padres de Ced ahora que no había mentiras entre nosotros? No es como si yo no les hubiera mantenido informados de todo mediante cartas, pero era muy distinto sentarse allí, bajo la mirada acusadora de Amos Diggory. Yo hacía todo lo posible por ignorar sus comentarios mordaces.

—Estoy seguro de que Ced habría derrotado a ese monstruo sin tu ayuda, Jackelinne. Es más, probablemente…

«¡Estaría muerto!», me sentí tentada a gritar, pero no lo hice. No habría sido nada educado, tomando en cuenta que ellos tuvieron la amabilidad de permitirme vivir en su casa por los últimos diez y siete años; además de que estábamos en un lugar público. De todos modos él no era quién para venir y decirme como hacer mi trabajo. ¿Quién se creía que era yo? ¿Harry Potter?

—Basta, papá —salió en mi defensa Cedric, siempre tan atento—. Jacky me ha salvado la vida más de una vez. Ella es la razón de que estemos aquí hoy.

—Sí, pero…

—Suficiente, Amos —le riñó la señora Diggory—. Deberías estar agradecido. Ella salvó a tu hijo.

—Bien, gracias entonces —soltó a regañadientes, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo la vista hacía su plato.

Este episodio se repitió un par de veces más durante el banquete de la noche, a lo cual decidí callarme y darle miradas afirmativas a Cheshire, que se escondía debajo de la mesa.

—El laberinto ya está listo —articuló, sin emitir ningún sonido—. Te veo en la entrada.

Finalmente, cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y todo el mundo se calló para escuchar lo que el hombre tenía que decir.

—Damas y caballeros, dentro de cinco minutos les pediré que vayamos todos hacia el campo de quidditch para presenciar la tercera y última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos. En cuanto a los campeones, les ruego que tengan la bondad de seguir ya al señor Bagman hasta el estadio.

Los padres de Cedric le desearon suerte y yo le lance una mirada cómplice, a lo que él respondió con una leve sonrisa y luego salió del comedor con los otros campeones.

Cinco minutos después, nos dirigíamos hacia el campo de Quidditch. Por supuesto los padres de Cedric y yo nos habíamos quedado rezagados, solo porque yo necesitaba una excusa para desaparecer sin que nadie a quien no le incumbiera lo notara.

—Cuídalo bien, por favor —me suplicó la señora Diggory, dándome un leve abrazo.

—No se preocupen, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantener a su hijo a salvo.

Seguidamente, me hice invisible y corrí hasta la entrada del laberinto, donde estaban ubicados los campeones.

—Aquí estoy, Ced —susurré en su oído y me ubiqué justo detrás de él, para que su sombra disimulara la mía.

Bagman apuntó su varita hacia su garganta y susurró  _«¡Sonorus!»,_ para que todos pudiésemos escucharlo con claridad. Señaló que la tercera prueba iba a dar comienzo, siendo Cedric y Harry, que estaban empatados, los primeros en internarse al laberinto para buscar la copa, seguidos por Viktor Krum y por último Fleur Delacour.

El hombre dio un fuerte pitido a un silbato de plata y Cedric, Harry, Cheshire y yo entramos en el laberinto.

Las paredes se formaban de espesos setos, lo que parecía opacar el sonido que venía de las tribunas. Los chicos encendieron las puntas de sus varitas y caminaron juntos por un largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a una bifurcación, se despidieron y tomaron direcciones opuestas. Cheshire siguió a Harry por el camino de la izquierda, mientras yo me encaminaba por el de la derecha con Cedric.

Él comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad. Utilizaba las brillantes estrellas del cielo nocturno para orientarse, tomando un camino hacia el noroeste. Los dos primeros minutos todo estuvo tranquilo, hasta que Cedric giró hacia la izquierda y se encontró con uno de los escrégutos de cola explosiva. Medía al menos tres metros de largo, su cola estaba enrollada sobre su torso, justo como  un escorpión, y el caparazón negro y brillante parecía tener al menos diez centímetros de grosor.

Cedric ahogó un grito y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero todos revotaban en aquella gruesa coraza. El escréguto avanzaba hacia nosotros acorralándonos cada vez más. Entonces lanzó un chorro de fuego por la cola.

—¡Cedric, apunta a su vientre! —exclamé, recordando que era un punto desprotegido.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —gritó.

El escréguto quedó aturdido por unos momentos y los aprovechamos para pasar por un lado y escapar, pero la manga de la túnica de Ced comenzaba a arder. Estuve a punto de decírselo cuando nos encontramos cara a cara con Harry Potter, que nos iluminaba con su varita.

—¡Los escrégutos de cola explosiva de Hagrid! —dijo mi hermano entre dientes—. ¡Son enormes! ¡Escapé por los pelos!

Sin más que decir, tomó otro camino, dejando a Potter atrás rápidamente. Cedric volvió a consultar las estrellas y tomó un callejón sin salida, de modo que volvió sobre sus pasos y corrió por un camino hacia su izquierda, luego a la derecha un par de veces y de nuevo a la izquierda.

Así seguimos, un poco más despacio por al menos quince minutos, pero al virar hacia la derecha en una bifurcación nos topamos con Viktor Krum. Parecía estar esperándonos, y nos apuntaba con su varita. Supongo que vio mi sombra, pues me lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que no conseguí esquivar a tiempo. Caí al suelo, confundida. Los oídos me pitaban y la cabeza me daba vueltas. Entonces Krum lanzó la maldición Cruciatus en contra de Cedric. Sus gritos de dolor retumbaban en mi cabeza y me sentía tremendamente impotente. Intenté ponerme en pié, pero caí al suelo de nuevo.

— _¡Desmaius!_ —oí gritar a Potter, saliendo de no sé dónde.

El hechizo golpeó de lleno a Krum por la espalda, quien cayó (muy casualmente) sobre mí. Sintiéndome un poco mejor, me lo quité de encima y fui a socorrer a mi hermano.

—¿Estás bien? —dijimos Potter y yo al mismo tiempo, levantando a Cedric.

—¿Qué demonios…? —soltó Harry, confundido.

Entonces me hice visible y saludé a Harry, aun un poco mareada.

—Eso no es justo —replicó el chico— ¡Tú no deberías estar aquí!

—Tú tampoco has ido solo, Potter —dijo Ced con una cansada sonrisa—. Mira detrás de ti.

Él se giró ciento ochenta grados y aún más confundido preguntó:

—¿Un gato? ¿A ti lo cuida una chica que vuela y yo tengo un simple gato?

—¡Mocoso, no soy un simple gato! —exclamó Cheshire indignado.

—Tal vez hables, ¿pero qué has hecho tú?

—Bueno, basta de discusiones —interrumpí—. ¿Qué haremos con Krum?

—Deberíamos dejarlo ahí y que se lo coma un escréguto —dijo Cedric.

La idea nos pareció realmente tentadora,  pero nadie entre nosotros era realmente malvado, así que decidimos soltar unas chispas rojas al cielo para que alguien fuera a rescatarlo y seguimos nuestro camino. En la siguiente bifurcación nos dividimos otra vez.

Ced y yo caminamos más aprisa por el laberinto, que a cada paso era aun más tedioso. Pronto nos topamos con otro obstáculo. Nada más ni nada menos que un enorme dragón azul plateado con largos cuernos nos miraba fijamente. Eso sí que me heló la sangre, mas, sin perder tiempo, saqué la espada  de la bota e hice un boquete en el seto, por el cual empujé a Cedric hacia el pasillo paralelo. Me precipité hacia el pasaje, pero el fuego del dragón alcanzó a encender un poco mi bota izquierda.

—¡Jacky!

Había caído al otro lado del seto con la bota en llamas, pero la apagué rápidamente con mi varita.

—No fue nada. ¿Tú estás bien?

—Perfectamente.

Me ayudó a levantar y seguimos nuestro camino. Mi bota estaba un poco chamuscada, pero mi piel seguía intacta. Era una suerte que siguiéramos vivos después de dos encuentros con un hocicorto sueco. Divisé una luz adelante.

—Jacky, mira —dijo Ced al doblar la esquina.

Señalaba la Copa de los tres magos, que brillaba con un resplandor dorado en un pedestal a la distancia. Cedric comenzó a correr en su dirección como un alma que lleva el diablo, tan concentrado que no pudo ver la araña gigante que lo amenazaba a su izquierda.

Quise avisarle a la par que me aventuraba a toda prisa hacia allí, pero no se qué demonios pasó y salí disparada por los aires, cayendo en algún otro pasillo del laberinto. De inmediato me puse en pie y levanté vuelo, buscando a los chicos desde el cielo. Cuando los hubiere ubicado, volé a toda prisa hacia ellos.

La araña gigante sostenía a Harry en el aire, mientras ambos chicos intentaban  lanzarle hechizos que no le hacían ni cosquillas. Empuñando la espada, la clavé hasta en la cabeza del enorme bicho, para sacarla luego, teñida de un verde fosforescente. La araña se desplomó y Harry cayó al suelo.

—¿Están bien, chicos?

Cedric estaba bien, pero la pierna de Harry sangraba mucho y tenía la túnica untada de una secreción viscosa.

—¿Es veneno? —pregunté, revisando su pierna.

—Eso creo.

—Lo siento, Harry, pero si está envenenada no puedo curarte.

El chico, desilusionado, se apartó de mí y se apoyó en el seto para mantenerse en pie, pues la pierna mala se negaba a sostener el peso de su cuerpo. Miraba a Cedric, que estaba muy cerca de la Copa.

—Vamos, cógela —le dijo a Cedric, indicando el trofeo con un ademán de la cabeza.

Cedric miró la Copa un momento y luego a Harry.

—No, me salvaste la vida dos veces, cógela tú.

—Las cosas no funcionan así —replicó Harry—. La Copa es de quien llegue primero, y obviamente ese no soy yo.

—De ningún modo —dijo Cedric cruzándose de brazos.

Harry se quedó mirando la Copa de los tres magos y a Cedric alternativamente, hasta que por fin dijo: —Vamos juntos.

—¿Qué?

—Los dos campeones de Hogwarts. La cogeremos al mismo tiempo y habrá un empate.

Cedric descruzó los brazos.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí —dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tomé a Harry de un hombro y Cedric del otro para ayudarlo a llegar hasta el pedestal. Contaron hasta tres y agarraron las asas de la Copa al mismo tiempo. En ese preciso momento sentí que mis pies dejaron de tocar el suelo y todo comenzó a dar vueltas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llegando al final.


	25. Un final un tanto diferente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, chicos y chicas!  
> Hemos llegado al final de esta historia. :'(  
> Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco por leerla, pues un escritor no es nada sin alguien que dedique tiempo a leer sus ocurrencias.  
> Un abrazo para todos.  
> Mars

Sentí que mis pies volvían a tocar tierra firme. Todos caímos al suelo.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Harry.

Nos levantamos y miramos a nuestro alrededor. Era obvio que no estábamos en Hogwarts, pues el paisaje era muy distinto, el aire parecía más frío y tenebroso. Nos encontrábamos en el cementerio de una pequeña iglesia, cuya figura se adivinaba en la oscura noche. A la izquierda había una casa antigua que se alzaba en la ladera de una colina.

Cedric miró la copa y luego a Harry.

—¿Alguien te mencionó que la copa fuera un traslador? —preguntó.

—No —respondió Harry, mirando en torno—. ¿Será parte de la prueba?

—Ni idea.

—Chicos, deberían sacar sus varitas—sugerí.

Las sacaron, mientras yo me hacía invisible.

De repente escuché unos pasos lejanos, muy pesados. Pronto pudimos ver la silueta de una persona acercándose a nosotros a cortos trancos. Era de baja estatura y se ocultaba tras una capucha. Parecía llevar un bebé en brazos.

Los tres nos miramos un momento, algo desconcertados. El encapuchado se detuvo por fin junto a una enorme lápida de mármol a poca distancia de nosotros, y no hicimos más que mirarlo, y él nos devolvía el gesto.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Harry se llevó la mano a la cicatriz de su frente; de sus labios se escapó un grito de dolor y cayó al suelo. Me interpuse entre él y el encapuchado, empuñando la espada.

Pero una voz fría y muy aguda soltó las palabras que yo no quería oír:

— _Mata al otro._

El encauchado empuñó su varita en dirección a mi hermano.

— _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Un chorro de luz verde salió de la punta e impactó de lleno en mi pecho y caí al suelo, inconsciente, pues me interpuse entre este y Cedric, no sin antes susurrar: —Finge…

Lo que pasó después me lo contaron, pero no lo voy a escribir aquí, porque eso ustedes ya lo saben.

…

Sentía como los rayos de sol calentaban mi rostro. Me dolía todo el cuerpo, especialmente el brazo izquierdo, pero el calor era reconfortante. Abrí los ojos dificultosamente, como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo y me encontré con otro par ámbar rojizo. Era un rostro conocido, pero me costó bastante relacionarlo con la persona de mis recuerdos.

—Ares… —musité.

—¡Por Zeus, no vuelvas a asustarme así! —dijo, dándome un suave beso en la frente.

Observé un poco a mí alrededor. Al parecer me encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué pasó? —dije, intentando sentarme, pero cuando quise apoyarme en el brazo sentí una punzada de dolor que lo recorrió desde la mano hasta el hombro. Lo observé con cuidado, hasta que me di cuenta que me habían colocado una intravenosa. Intenté quitármela, pero alguien a mi izquierda me detuvo.

—No, Jacky, no te lo quites.

Esa voz… Conocía muy bien esa voz. Sin duda era aquella que me había arrullado desde que era una niña, la que había calmado mis pesadillas y alegrado mi existencia, la que me había hecho reír cuando estaba triste y que me había enseñado que no importaba cuan cruel fuera el mundo, siempre la tendría para mí.

Suavemente, tomé su mano entre las mías y  me giré para encontrarme con su dulce sonrisa y los ojos verde azulado nublados de lágrimas.

—¡Papá! —dije, lanzándome a sus brazos.

Habían pasado al menos diez y ocho años desde que no le veía, pero seguía siendo aquella persona de cabello castaño y piel morena que ilumina mi día con su risa contagiosa. Enterré la nariz en su pecho, manchando su camiseta con mis lágrimas. Tenía el aroma del mar, fresco y salado, siempre tan familiar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó cuando al fin nos separamos.

—No sé. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Has dormido durante tres semanas.

«¿Eh? Pero si yo nunca he…» Entonces la noche de la tercera prueba regresó a mi memoria de repente.

—¡Cedric! ¡¿Dónde está Cedric?! —pregunté alarmada.

—Bien, todos están bien, hija —dijo Poseidón con voz queda.

—Pero yo… debo verlo, ¿dónde está? ¿Y dónde está Harry?

—Ahora no, estás muy débil. La enfermera tubo que suministrarte néctar con un catéter para mantenerte con vida. Descansa un poco, por favor.

—Sí, pero…

—Si no lo haces, te pondré a dormir yo mismo —soltó Ares con tono amenazante.

—Está bien —dije resignada. Créanme, un puñetazo de Ares me habría dejado en coma al menos un año.

En la noche Cedric y Harry fueron a visitarme, y me relataron todo lo que había sucedido en el cementerio. Por supuesto, todos habían pensado que Cedric estaba muerto hasta que regresaron a Hogwarts, que fue el momento en que mi cuerpo inconsciente pasó a ser el centro de atención. Dumbledore había tenido muchos problemas para mantener la calma, pero como era obvio, nadie se creyó una sola palabra sobre el regreso del señor tenebroso. Claro, Barty Crouch hijo estaba muerto y no había ninguna prueba que pareciera convencer a alguien. Todos estaban demasiado asustados para admitirlo que el regreso de Voldemort era un hecho posible.

El día en que por fin pude irme de la enfermería tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba feliz de huir de las agujas de la señora Pomfrey y de la graduación de Cedric, pero estaba preocupada por Harry y por David, pues yo no estaría más allí para vigilarlos, así que solo me quedaba confiar en el destino; sin embargo, algo me decía que todo terminaría bien.

Y así fue. Harry finalmente venció a Voldemort en 1997, se casó con la hermana de su mejor amigo y tienen tres hijos. David se mudó a los Estados Unidos y trabaja como maestro en un campamento de entrenamiento para los semidioses; y en cuanto a Cedric, bueno, luego de graduarse le ofrecieron un puesto como buscador en el equipo nacional de Quidditch y se convirtió en jugador profesional.

Y yo regresé al Olimpo para tomarme unas laaaaaargas vacaciones. Qué pase después, lo sabré a su debido tiempo.

**_Fin_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hola :)  
> Solo quería decir que también estoy publicando esta historia en Potterfics. Por si alguien está interesado, puede verla en este link: http://www.potterfics.com/historias/127047  
> Pronto regresaré con un nuevo capítulo.  
> Ok, byeee ^^


End file.
